No change of heart, A change in me
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Greenie's Idea. What if Brainy never left Colu and has made an alliance with Imperix? Shrinking Violet, a stubborn girl gets kiddnaped and becomes Brainy's slave. Slowly they fall for each other but how will this affect everyone around them?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Greenie. Yes again. LOL. So anyways, here's part of the summery. Some of it was from Greenie's original summery. And the title is not mine. It comes from one of my vocal songs, No change of heart, a change in me from Beauty and the beast. **

**What would have happened if Brainy never left Colu and had made an alliance with Imperix? Violet and many legionnares are forced to fight the two enemy. Violet is a stubborn girl who isn't interested in boys. But when an ambush occurs, she is caught off guard by this handsome boy infront of her. Brainy takes her hostage and throws her in the dunegon and later makes her his slave. Yet somehow, their hearts have a change in how they see things. Vi falls for Brainy and Brainy well... go find out next chapter. Hehehehe. **

**Anyways This is also a sort of alternate begining of YYC. Skittles and Drew are also slaves but...huh. Read it. Skittle's personality at first will sort of scare you. **

**Also I am writing a sort of middle school version of Greenie's Legion of Superheroes high school called: Calvary Grade School. It's a version of the siblings of the heroes. And staring cute little Tito! Whoo! Also Stay tune for the next YYC chapter! LOL**

**-LadyProtecta Out! **

* * *

A teenaged girl with black hair with a violet streak in it stared in disgust as two of her comrades, Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl cuddled and were making out next to her. She wanted to barf.

"Go get a room and do that crap, not in here," she said. The two looked at their younger teammate and ignored her. The girl turned and walked off. No guy in the Legion had a crush on her, which was perfectly fine with her. She wasn't interested in that stuff anyhow. She'd rather work on her projects, have a good laugh with her friends, play on her guitar, sing, do what ever. She had no time for foolishness nonsense.

* * *

"Why don't you ever want a boyfriend, Shrinking Violet?" Saturn Girl asked her as she noticed their young scientist give some of the boys a few death glares.

"Cause I don't," she replied, blandly.

"Oh come on, Salu. You never fell head over heels for some hottie?" giggled Dream Girl.

"No, I plan on not falling."

"Nerds. So typical," mumble Phantom Girl.

"TINYA!" yelled XS and Dawnstar.

"You have to come out of your shell sometime, SV," sighed Triplicate Girl.

"Yea," Saturn girl and Shadow Lass agreed.

"Like she ever came out?" said Tinya.

"Can it, PG. You have a bad record of Making out on patrol!" snapped Imra.

* * *

"What now?" asked Shrinking Violet, over the sirens as she made her way towards the conference room. God it had been the fifth time that month she was called on a mission. For months, she and the Legion of Superheroes had been called to fight off a Villain from the 41st century named Imperix. Just recently, he had made an agreement with a Coluan robot named Brainiac5, the descendant of the first Brainiac and just as heartless as him as well, who had his ancestor's thoughts programmed into him, a universe of order. And now they were trying to take over the universe.

"We have tracked Imperix and Brainiac's lair at quadrant 12. We believe that they are planning to control that quadrant by force using Coluan technology that is supplied by Brainiac5's people," she stated to the Legion.

"So what do we do?" asked Dream Girl.

"Simple, we infiltrate them. Hack into their systems then ambush them-" started Cosmic Boy. Violet rolled her eyes.

"You know that it's inadequate to just jump in like that," she snapped.

"Yes, yes but I think its right, besides we need to know what their up to and we're not risking another member again like we did with Cham."

Chameleon Boy sunk in his chair. He soooo wanted to be invisible right bout now. Phantom Girl and Colossal Boy looked down at him then at each other.

"Violet, I need you to set up all wires and cameras up in the lair. The rest of you, come with me, we'll create a diversion for Imperix and Brainiac," said Cosmic Boy.

Violet shrugged and flew toward the large ship. As always, everything seemed bigger than her. The shelves, the ships even her friends seem taller than her. Duh her name was Shrinking Violet, of course everything towered over her. She shrank till she was the size of a pin and entered the ship's system. Wires tangled here and there as beeping rung in her ears. It didn't faze her. She never was afraid of rewiring, she was more…hyper. She felt like she was need rather than ignored. She flew down and pulled and rewired the system. Piece of cake. This would give the wrong data and send it directly towards Computo rather than the ship's own computer. She then took out of her pocket a small chip to transmit the data to Computo. She placed it on the motherboard and turned to fly out.

* * *

Only when she flew out, did she feel her breath suddenly went to her throat. Her eyes were glued to the Brainiac symbol, three circles connected together. No one knew why… but for at least a thousand years did this simple symbol bring terror into everyone's hearts. She looked up into two-toned magenta eyes that were ice. His image…his true image…was not what she expected.

No one had actually never encounter or even see Brainiac5's true image. When they faced him and his ruthless ally, he was always in his mecha form, armed to the core with blasters. He was larger than them, to her, he was a giant armed with almost every weapon she could think of.

But… this image… he looked like a boy her age. He had a sort of messed up mop of blond hair with cowlicks at the back and smooth green skin. His shoulders broad and he was somewhat not… so…masculine as she thought he would be. For some odd reason… it seemed to her that he did have beautiful yet poisonous eyes that suddenly narrowed.

She snapped out of her… whatever that trance was. She grew back quickly and swung her foot at him. It hit him in the chest and he doubled back as she flew away from him. God why was she so distracted? She wasn't falling for him, was she? H-he was the enemy. Maybe it was just light thinking that it. She hoped she was right about that.

Violet looked back to see Brainiac looking at her, his body suddenly went from boy to his mecha form. He just stood there, his eyes still looked on her. Why…why wasn't attacking her? He just stood there and raised his arm…

Suddenly his arm extended, his hand forming into a giant shaped claw that grabbed her waste, causing her to struggle for air. He pulled her back to him as she struggled like a fish helplessly dangling from a fishing line. She screamed, kicking him and seeing that he wasn't afraid of her idiotic way to break free.

"No one can help you," his voice whispered in her ears, it sounded like smooth glass yet seemed kind of raspy in a way. She stopped struggling for a moment and looked up as her friends dashed towards her. His grip tightened around her waist. He eyed Superman and raised his free hand at him. Suddenly a beam of green light flashed from his palm. Clark screamed out in pain as the others suddenly looked at him in horror. Violet felt tears fall from her snow-white face as Brainiac pulled her slowly away from her friends. The others didn't know what to do. Phantom Girl and Kell-El rushed to Superman's side. Lightning Lad, Cham, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl and Timber Wolf charged at the Coluan, seeing that their other comrade was still his hostage.

Brainiac's hand now shed a bright white light, blinding the heroes. As they looked around, they realized that their enemy had disappeared… along with their friend.

* * *

Brainiac turned back into his human android form as he still held his prize, a girl, in his arm. She struggled against his grip.

"There's no use running," he said coldly.

Violet found herself screaming, "I hate you! You hurt him! You hurt him! I hate you so much!"

Tears fell from her face as the door they had come through shut tight, it would probably be the last time she saw that beautiful universe she had loved so dearly.

"I see you caught yourself a rabbit, boy," said a deep and evil familiar voice. Imperix… she peeked a look at his hideous face.

"Indeed… I believe she is the Legion's most intelligent. Pathetic excuse to allow her in though, her powers… they are weak…" his ally answered. Okay that was just cold. She was right there, listening to him insult her powers. She kicked him in the face just moments ago.

"Perhaps it would be wiser to place her with our other "guests". I'm sure they will be happy with her company. Or at least one of them will," Imperix gave an evil grin as they made their way to dungeon.

"_Yippee, the dungeon is a fabulous place. All dark and creepy there,"_ Violet thought as they passed through the doorway that was heavily guarded by two Dominator guards.

* * *

A blood-curdling shriek of a child came from down the halls. It filled Vi's heart with fear. Banging noises echoed the dungeon followed by the retched screams.

"Ah I see that one of our guests is greeting us warmly. You see, our guests don't usually stay down here to long because of her," said Imperix as he stopped by one of the cages. Vi looked inside.

She couldn't see anything at first. Then she saw two blood reddish purple eyes in the shadows filled hatred and rage. The owner was a young girl at the age of 10, with peach colored skin and brown matted hair that fell to her funny bones. Cuts and bruises adorned her arms and legs, even her face had a scar or two. Drool dripped from her lips as she curled them back, revealing her teeth that were somewhat pearly white.

Violet could tell that this was once a sweet little girl who was either driven mad or had a drug injected into her. She gasped…she recognized the child's face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Connel. You look might fine today," sneered Imperix as he tapped on the glass and the girl lunged at them, clawing at the glass with her fingers as she shouted gibberish. It was Anita Yang Connel, the daughter of Dr. Langston Draco Connel, the chairman of the Interplanetary Federation of Scientists from Keondes who was murdered along with his wife a month ago. None one knew what had happen to their children.

"The child lacks intellect unlike her twin brother," said Brainiac as he ignored the girl and dragged Violet over the cage next door. There inside was a boy that looked like Anita only with a short brown mop with frightened reddish purple eyes. He too bore scars and bruises but he seemed calm and quiet as he stared at door that seemed to connect his cage with his sister's.

"I think that we should leave her with Andrew, let her settle down before we allow Anita to enter. She is awfully lonely in that cage," Imperix said as he opened the glass door. Brainiac shoved Vi inside and closed it right behind her.

"Don't even think about escaping," he murmured to her. She knew he was right; she couldn't escape through an airtight lock. The cage had no cracks and the other option to escape was to go through that door and into Anita's cage. But that would be deadly. She knew that she wasn't getting out of this place anytime soon. She pressed her cheek against the cold glass and listened to Anita's muffled howling as she constantly threw herself at glass door.

"Did they take you away from your family too?"

She turned around and saw Andrew staring at her with his pitiful eyes. She nodded. "They took me away from my friends who I pretty much consider my family. But before they did that, that imbecile, Brainiac5 had to expose, one of my friends, Superman with kryptonite," she whispered, tears once again filling her eyes as the flash back of horror flooded her mind. Her heart had stopped as she saw Clark's limped body just float there and all she could do was let her enemy drag her away.

"I'm Andrew Yin Connel, I guess you already know I'm Dr. Connel's son. Call me Drew," said Drew as he offered his hand.

"I'm Salu Digsby, the code name is Shrinking Violet of the Legion of Superheroes," Violet said smiling as she shook his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Skittles, she- she's really a sweet girl. But those scientists, they injected some chemicals to affect her brain and make her go mad. Sometimes she gets over it quickly. But sometimes… it takes her days to get back to normal. It's hard to see her like that. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, but because of she's a warrior, they made her this way. When she realizes what she had done, she screams out and cries for hours. She sometimes sleeps with me in my cage. I'm the only she's got now," Drew sniffed, and wiped his eyes.

* * *

The door that connected the cages opened and Skittles crawled through, still looking like an animal. She snarled and stood on her two legs. Aside from being a monster, she looked well fit for a Keonden.

Many people knew that Anita was a high-ranking warrior for a young age. Born a solider, banished as the ex-next in line guardian, then conquer of many competitions where warriors battle it out for pride and glory. She rose from her ashes and seemed destined to be the best. Yet now… her pride was ruined by this life of a monster. And she could not escape it.

She kicked the dirt with her heel and snarled, she was foaming at the mouth. Her pupils went animal like. Drew stood up immediately. She lunged at Violet, who was shrunk and was cornered against the wall. She felt so scared. Drew jumped in front of her, his arms spread out. Skittles kept lunging only to stop as an impulse to not her brother. She growled.

"Sister… please! You don't want to do this!" he pleaded.

Skittles looked at him and shook her head, slamming herself against the wall, screaming. She was in so much pain. Through her growls, Violet could her words.

"Please make it stop! I don't want it! I want this world to stop spinning," she babbled. Her pupils kept switching from normal to animal and back.

"I don't want it! Make it stop! Please!"

Violet couldn't just stand there and watch this poor child suffer. She pushed past Drew and grabbed Skittles by the shoulders.

"Stop!" she yelled. Skittles looked at her and tried to attack. Vi and Drew held down her wrists.

"Tell me, Skittles, do you want to act like this?" she asked.

"N-no! I don't want it!"

"Then fight it. You're the one in control. Not Imperix, not Brainiac, no one is in control but you."

Skittles shut her eyes, tears running down her eyes. She had to fight it. She took a deep breath and let it out. Her eyesight became clear and her eyes were no longer bloodshot just reddish purple eyes that shimmered in the dim light of the cage.

"S-sorry…" her voice cracked as she started to cry hysterically. She flung herself at her two inmates and cried.

Violet and Drew hugged her. She was free from that wretched nightmare that tortured for so long.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thank you, Violet," Drew said, looking at their new friend.

"Hey no problem. But may I brush your hair, guys, I mean it's really tangled and I bet it's uncomfortable." Violet took out a brush from her storage orb and began working with Skittles's hair.

Moments later there was a tiny pile of hair in the corner of the room. Violet stood back and smiled. The twins really did look adorable now that their hair was combed. She found it quite amusing to see that they were fond of opposite primary colors. Skittles wore a black and magenta outfit with magenta arrows on her cap, sleeves and vest. Drew wore completely the opposite. He wore white and green outfit with green arrows on his sleeves, cap and vest. Nice touch to state that they were Yin Yang twins.

Skittles turned and crawled back into her cage and came back with a large book tucked under her arm.

"Will you read to us?" she asked, a pleading smile appeared on her and her brother's faces.

"Sure," she giggled with a snort. To many, children at that age were supposed to know how to read and really didn't care about it. But these siblings had nothing to do in their cages and seemed very fond of someone to read to them. She flipped through the pages and decided to read to them, Beauty and the Beast. She sat down and the twins sat on either side of her leaning in as colorful pictures of the story filled their heads. They fell alseep as she continued to read.

* * *

As she shut the book, footsteps echoed the hall. A dominator appeared along with Brainiac5. The kids awoke and huddled in the corner as Violet glared at Brainiac. She wasn't going to forgive him after everything her did even though holding grudges was against her nature.

The glass door opened and the dominator placed a metal electric band around her neck and smaller ones on her wrists. He walked away. Violet looked to the children and nodded to them. They quickly understood and coward back to the cage door and crawled into Skittles's cage, leaving her alone with the boy she that she despised.

"What do you want? What is this stuff?" she snapped, tugging at the choker around her neck.

"You are now to take orders from me," he said blandly.

"What?" She hopped to her feet.

"You are my slave."

"No! I won't take orders from a wretched boy who hurt one of my comrades then corrupted an innocent child's mind to be a monster! I won't-GAHHH!" she screamed as an electric shock was driven into her body. She fell to her knees, hearing nothing but her heavy breathing and the whimpering next door.

She was yanked up by her collar and dangled a few inches off the ground. Her fingers pressed into Brainiac's hand. He wasn't amused.

"I will not tolerate a restraining girl whose powers do not impress me," his words were so cold. Violet knew that she couldn't win like this.

"Call off the scientists, tell them never to inject another chemical in the girl or her brother again. Promise me that!" she yelled.

She thought saw a bit of bewilderment and curiosity in the boy's eyes but it was quickly gone, replaced by the same heartless look on his face. He lowered her to the floor and she gave a quick glance at the children who seemed so terrified.

"It's alright. I'll be back shortly," she said. She looked down to the floor as she walked away followed by her new master.

* * *

He led her to a laboratory the size of a soccer field. There were at least five large lab tables filled with chemistry glasses of all sizes. They were all filled with different colored chemicals and sorts, some of them very active. The computers beeped and buzzed as they spitted out all kinds of data.

The place scared her. It was like walking into a horror film where there was a mad scientist that walked through the fog that blanketed his feet. Only there was no smoke, nor a crazy mad scientist. She could say that her master was a mad scientist for a boy her age.

She felt his metal hands grasp her arms. Her heart was beating rapidly as his head leaned forward, hovering over her shoulder. "Don't touch anything," he hissed into her ear. She swallowed hard and nodded. She couldn't move. Yet there was something inside… of her… a sort of new warmth that spread from her heart to her body. She struggled to ignore it as he walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

She watched him delicately pick up his tools as he got down to work on his project. His forehead had slid out over his eyes like goggles, making Violet almost faint. Her eyes were only transfixed on his face. She wondered if he had ever smiled. Not an evil cold smile but a soft warm smile that made you feel so good inside.

Yet inside her heart, she knew that he was a Coluan and… Coluans… they had no emotions… did they? She looked away, knowing that his heart was just hollow. No feelings… nothing.

* * *

She felt another electric shock through her body and fell off the chair. She looked up into his eyes and saw her reflection.

"I said hand me nebulizer," he demanded. Violet glared at him and handed him the tool and turned away again to silently mock his comment.

"You know my sensors can detect that you are mocking me, girl," he said, not looking at her.

"I have name, you know and it isn't Girl! Also by the way about what you said before you call me girl… I don't care," she turned her whole body away from him. He now took notice of her behavior and pressed the switch, making her jerk forward. When she sat up straight again, he grabbed her by the chin and looked her in the eye.

"You are to obey me, you insolent creature," he snarled.

"I don't obey anyone, especially not you!" she yelled. His grip tightened.

"I won't." She wasn't afraid of him. He pressed the switch again, this time sending them both into shock and throwing them apart. Shrinking Violet pulled herself up from the floor and looked at her enemy.

* * *

Brainiac5 lay lifelessly on the ground, his eyes were dark and his jaw hung wide open. Violet walked over and studied his wounds. His right arm was disabled. His left, completely gone. Some wires were sticking out of his chest and his circuits fried so he was offline.

This was her chance to escape this horrible place. She got up and walked to the door. Some sort of impulse made her look back at the immobile android and made her feel sorry for him…

Why? He was her enemy. He was one of those who placed terror in many hearts, a descendant of the horrid Brainiac1, he came from a planet of no emotions, a villain who only dreamt of order. But why was she showing pity for him. Violet found herself walking away from the door and towards him.

She dragged him up onto a surgery table and placed his tools beside her. She shrunk down and placing the wires back into place. It was a tough job and she never wired a robot before…except for Computo.

She then flew out and found his backup chip. The temptation to just walk out on him, taking his files…more like his life with her was strong. Yet she placed the chip into the computer and watched the screen, as data was stored.

* * *

She turned around to look into Brainiac's two-toned eyes. There was a new look in them…confused, awed and a bit of anger.

"Well I see someone's up," she giggled and snorted. She suddenly covered her mouth and looked away.

"Go on say it, say that I'm nothing but a pest to you, and that laugh was immature and-" she started.

"…Cute?" he looked at her curiously as he sat up.

"What?"

"I thought that was cute…for an odd girl."

"You actually gave a positive comment to your enemy," she giggled and snorted again.

Brainiac at first gave her a cold glance and had his hand on the switch. She stopped laughing and bit her lip as she fell to the floor, her body stung.

"Wow, thanks," she mumbled, the ungrateful jerk, she just restored him and that's the thanks she got.

She saw his feet in front of her and looked up at his frozen frown. She still saw that his eyes still held curiosity. She scrambled up and looked to the floor, blushing.

"Why?"

She looked into his eyes at the moment he said that one word.

"Why aren't you cowering in fear at me? You're treating me like I am your ally. I'm not. I captured you, harmed your friends, made you my slave and strapped you to a collar and you just giggle and laugh like it's nothing but a joke," he asked.

"It's just in my nature. I want to see people smile and…well that's just it," she said softy. She gave one of her bright warm smiles that seemed to make him flinch. What was that feeling he had felt. She gazed at his arm.

"Oh I didn't realize that you had a wire loose in your arm," she said, pointing at the dangling wire at his wrist. He shrugged as she reached for the tools. He pressed the button again causing her to jerk.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU? GOD! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU," she screamed.

"I said not to touch anything, and you disobeyed me once," he said in a low tone.

"Twice have I disobeyed you in order to fix all your wounds. I risk my loyalty to my comrades to restore your sorry butt! Now sit down and hold still while I fix you. God!" she snapped.

He looked at her, feeling the impulse to electrocute her again for her arrogance. But some how he couldn't bring himself to do so. Was he, one of the universe's powerful villains, going soft over a heroine who held the power to shrink and who acted like a child?

She knew she was aiding the enemy. But what could she do? She couldn't shrink out of these bonds that punished her if she did something wrong. And something in her heart forced her to reach out to him. She touched his smooth metal arm, forcing him to twitch at her touch.

"Tell me… uh…Shrinking Violet… what is it like to be… human?"

She looked up from her work and smiled.

"It's a word I took for granted for all these years," she whispered, "You have all these emotions bubbling inside of you. You can sleep, eat, laugh, cry, you have your own free will."

"Freewill?"

Violet tried to stiffen her giggle. "You don't know what freewill is? It's a freedom choose from right and wrong. No one tells you what to do, you're not controlled, you are in control. You're not some puppet on a string."

"I'm no puppet."

"I never meant directly at you… it's just an example," she blushed. Okay… why was she getting that annoying twisting feeling again? The one that makes a person's stomach turn knots and blood rushing to her cheeks. Was she feeling that way towards this boy? This boy who was her arch nemesis? Was she falling in love with her enemy?

* * *

They never said a word in the evening when he returned her to her cage. The only sound was the echoing of her heels clicking against the hollow tiled floor and his clunking right behind her.

His footsteps stopped just before they arrived. She turned around to see him staring into little Skittles's cage. There pressed against the corner of the cage was the child, holding the book close to her chest. Her eyes were filled with terror as she stared at the android. Was he going to make her go insane again? Why was she still up? It was past her bedtime.

Violet looked over into her own cage at her young inmate. Drew stared up at them with tired eyes as he fell asleep, while his sister stayed wide awake in fear, dark bags under her tired little eyes.

As if without a hesitation, Violet began to hum out a tune that gradually grew into singing to calm the frighten girl. She had forgotten that her "master" was standing right next to her. She just sang, for the child who was filled with so much fear. Brainiac just stood there, gazing at her with no emotion on his face. Skittles on the other hand, seemed to have calmed down and had a half of a smile as she curled up in her tiny corner and fallen asleep. She walked over to the door of her cage as he opened it.

"Good night," she said, not turning to look at him. She checked Drew then open the door to make Skittles was okay and found the girl asleep, still clutching the only toy of memory of her former life.

The robot watched this strange legionnaire curl up on the dusty floor. She was so small, so delicate… like a flower. In his memory banks, he recalled his earlier stages of processing seeing a woman…perhaps at the age of 20 who seemed … a Coluan who was not processing correctly, she had been with him since he came online. She was as giddy and careless like his slave. It didn't matter anymore; she's in that sanitarium now.

_"See Querl. Do you see that flower? Isn't so pretty?"_ her voice echoed.

_"It can't talk,"_ his child self replied.

_"But isn't it beautiful? It's colorful petals?"_

_"Can it talk?"_

_"Well no but-"_

_"Then it's not alive."_ And with that the Coluan child stomped on it. The woman stared at it as he walked away. The stupid, stupid woman could never be able to see what life truly was. It was supposed to be of order. Nothing else.

But she had other dreams. To feel free, to be free of the same old. She wanted to be a human so badly. She wanted to see that. She acted so stupid. But in the end, she was sent away and he has never seen her for 11 years.

He walked into his cold dark quarters. There wasn't much in the room. Computers right and left, a grimy viewing window that showed the cold dim lights of stars. In the middle of this lifeless room was a large chair, somewhat like a throne, with the Brainiac symbol on the headboard. He sat down and closed his eyes as he recharged. All he could think about was the image of that sweet young Imskan. Her ebony hair, snow-white skin, amethyst eyes that sparkled, and her angelic smile... her unique giggling. She wasn't like the other legionnaires. She was…

**_"I see you are distracted, Brainiac5."_**

Brainiac5 looked up at a Coluan with a much darker suit on standing in the shadows of the room.

"I understand. I let her through my firewall."

_**"You let a mere girl interfere with your destiny. Delete her or she will become a virus in your programming."**_

Brainiac5's eyes shifted from one end of the room to the other. He was destined to bring this universe into order. It was his wish. He shouldn't let his slave… just interfere, no matter how cute, how kind, how adorable she was. He wasn't an idiot human. No he was the Coluan that had the highest intellect in the universe. And he was just being soft to that mere child pest. He will erase his glitches and not give her anymore warning.

"I won't fall for her low life attitude. She means nothing to me. She's just my slave," He mumble.

Brainiac1.0 eyes narrowed. _**"Make sure of it."**_

"Your will be done. She will be the first to taste life of order."

And with that his ancestor had digitized himself and faded away. He was just part of his programming. Pasted down from generation to generation, was that wish to bring complete balance into this chaotic world. That insolent Coluan who was the fourth generation seemed to have a virus that corrupted her into not accepting this powerful destiny. So it was passed to him. Other Coluans were not as powerful or intelligent as his family.

And this Shrinking Violet… a human pest… the girl who tried to make him like that other Coluan. She was nothing to him. Her ignorance would not be tolerated. Her foolishness will be corrected. He had already corrected the other two slave children who were filled terror.

In his memory banks, he recalled seeing the two children taken hostage. The brother twin was young and smart. He was the obedient one. Yet Brainiac showed a dislike toward him, he was a magic user. His sister however was a swift and stubborn witted warrior. She could cut leaves as they fell from trees. She was swift as the wind. He took very good interest in the child and used her to become a monster.

Now he must have control over this insolent girl. The one who smiled, the one giggled, the one who showed mercy, the one who cared, the one who was stubborn, the one who wasn't afraid of him. No he will show no mercy toward this sweet girl. She got to him this time, next time he will discipline her. But somewhere inside of his programming, he felt reluctant into loosing that image of her. To never see her smile again. She was so delicate like that flower from his memories. What would have happened if she never smiled?

He shook his head and slept. Tomorrow was another day. And this time he will not fall for her naïve ways. He would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to all my viewers. Yes I know that I've been starting a new story after story but the truth is I can't help myself. I love to type and I have a mind overflowing with Ideas. Plus I know that I may have alot of tests and well ya get the point.**

**Anyways there are at least two words that are always mentioned in the story. I hope they don't drive you nuts though. Well best get working on YYC. Seeya! **

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

Violet awoke to a dark bleary morning. It had been only a few days since she was taken hostage and was forced to be this heartless android's slave. She could fell the sores that she received cleaning the walls and the electric slashes that stung her body. But somewhere inside there was another pain or more like a hunger… a hunger for her so-called master's affection. No… she wasn't in love with him! No way! He didn't care for her, she was nothing to him. She vowed never to fall in love! But somehow her heart was telling her something different from her mind.

Boy did her back hurt. She looked around and saw a tray with two bowls of… something. Drew was already swallowing down one bowl.

"Morning," he said to his roommate. He passed the bowl of mush to her. Vi poked at it and made a gag like face.

"Leftovers. I made it last night from whatever the henchmen were eating. Believe me, it is gross so try and improvise."

"It doesn't work!" yelled Skittles from the other room. Violet heard a bowl crash against the wall. Skittles crawled through the door with bits of mush on her face.

"I think that was an Witnren Eel that splattered all over my face, gross!" she cried as she shook it off. She looked at Violet as the teen Shrinking Girl ate the last bit of her food with a disgusted gulp.

"So how was your time with Mr. Blank?" she asked.

"Well… it was…it was…"

"It was what?"

The trio looked up to see Brainiac staring straight at Violet. His beautiful and venomous face made her heart flutter then sink. The children didn't move but in their eyes stirred fear. Violet looked away only to find another shock race down her spine. She gasped in pain as she crashed to the floor. Drew and Skittles got up and pulled her to her feet. Violet took notice at the Coluan's cold gaze at the Keonden girl. She put her hand in front of Skittles and gave him a stern look.

* * *

They followed him toward around the dark ship. The twins clung to Violet, their eyes shifting left and right at the creeping shadows that looked like hideous large monsters. Violet looked down at her feet, never in her life has she been so freaked out about this ship.

They stopped by the kitchen and Brainiac yanked Skittles through the door as she yelped like an injured puppy. Drew clutched Violet's hand as she peered into the door's grimy window. Brainiac was pointing towards a recipe and Skittles squinted at it.

"Don't you know how to read?" He demanded.

Skittles shook her head and coward back. "I never went to school," she said quietly.

"Fine then you can go clean up the hallway and your brother can do this job!"

The child ran into Violet's arms as Brainiac shoved her twin into the kitchen. She trembled with fright as she listened to the Coluan yell at her twin. Violet could feel her tears soak through her sleeve as she held the child close. She gently pushed Skittles out the door with a pail and sponge. Skittles trembled as water spilled everywhere. At least she didn't have to keep dumping in her sponge. The Keonden girl got on her hands and knees and started to scrub as she splashed through the large puddle of water.

* * *

Violet watched her for a bit then turned towards the windows. The starry outer space looked so dark and gloomy. The stars were just like faraway search lights looking for her and the twins yet weren't looking in the right place. She looked at the planets: Erkona, Winth…

Winth was Lightning Lad's home planet. An interesting planet it was… known for its crazy weather that was controlled by technology and the many twins that lived there. Violet snorted and looked over at Skittles in the hallway. She and Drew must've had some Winthen in them.

She could still remember seeing Garth screaming in the darkness as his long lost twin sister's ghost haunted him during that energy storm. The ghostly voice of the childhood nursery rhyme echoed in her ears. She felt a harsh cold hand grab her shoulder.

She slowly turned around and stared into those dark icy eyes, feeling herself fall into his hazy trance. His eyes, his hair, his whole body…was so perfect. He was her perfect bad boy. Was she falling in love with him? She shook the frightening feeling off. She wasn't going to fall for him! No way, no how!

"Scrub the floors, now!" he snarled. He kicked the bucket and continued to stare at her as water flooded the floors. She gave him one look and got down to the floor, feeling the cold wet water soak into her gloves and tights. She stopped for a moment, bearing down the worst pain she felt that ran from the collar and dug straight down into her soul. She felt her legs give in and found herself sprawling at his feet.

"Water and electricity don't mix," she whispered as she struggled to get up.

"And that makes you work harder," Brainiac loudly added, sending another shock into her body. She let out a cry of pain, making him wince. The twins stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. The only sound that echoed the great dining hall was the water dripping from Violet's dank black hair and the humming from stove in the unbearable kitchen.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said defiantly, pushing the bangs that hid part of her face from the universe.

Brainiac 5 couldn't help but stare in awe at her stunning face. Her cheek bones were perfectly in alignment with each other, both her eyes reminded him of the deep rich color of lavender in full bloom, her dark lips reminded him of the color of wine he would see some of those rich humans drink at special occasions and her skin reminded him of a winter picture in a classy museum with tortoise marble floors ; nothing but a few barren barks of trees was covered in thick blankets of pure white snow that remained untouched by human hands till young human children came barging in, carrying large planks of wood that was nailed to green or brown rusty rails that they called sleds and would race down the hill on them laughing like fools.

Suddenly his retched metal fingers clamped down on the whip and felt something inside of him die as she once again screamed, falling to the floor. He stood there frozen in place watching her struggle. She looked at him and memories of the flower flooded back into him. To his horror, her eyes weren't sparkling any more, they were so lifeless. This so very fragile flower front of him had all of a sudden begin to wilt.

He could feel his circuits spark and jolt as his mind became so blank. Was it all because of this one girl? He didn't want to show her that he was being weak. He backed away, struggling to keep a straight face and rushed out the door, slipping on the wet floor as he stormed out.

Skittles watched him, amused at the sight at the "master" slipping and sliding past her. He met her gaze and looked like a brother who was just about ready to chase his little sister down the hall for wrecking his project that he worked on for 8 hours straight. Skittles just looked like the little innocent sister she was referred to, the annoying, constantly nagging, odd ball, goof headed, clueless, must he mention way too curious and a ball of hyperness little sister. The young Keonden giggled at his tomato red face as he stormed past her. He aimed the button at Skittles's collar and the child yelp as the shock zipped through her. But that didn't stop her aimlessly annoying snickers echoing the halls. She knew it… she sooooo knew it.

* * *

"I am not weak! I am not weak!" he screamed as he entered his ever so lonely domain he called "The Lab." No he wasn't going to fall for some human. No he won't. He slumped in his hover chair, his head leaned against the cold, comforting leather cushion as the seat floated about the room. Wow… screaming it soothed his soul…

Soul… what was he thinking? He was a robot. Robots have programs, not souls. Where did that word come from? How did it enter his memory banks?

Of course… that woman in his early processing. He remembered her with a brown leather book in her jade aloe metal hands. She had that smile of a person who life was always surrounded by pointless dreams. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as she sat in the tall green grass… just staring at that artifact. Books were so out dated in this time zone. No one had use for them; they'd use technology and computers to read. Those leather floppy things would just sit in museums, collecting dust.

Yet she continued to read them. Her voice was in a singsong voice. Her metallic eyes sparkled like a child. He would listen to her read; her voice took in each word like a loving mother would. He would find it boring and would just listen to her drone on. Yet that one poem came to his mind now.

"Everything around me is nothing…

_There is no sound…_

_There is no sight…_

_There is no feeling…_

_There is no taste… _

_There is no smell… _

_Then a bright light fills my life…_

_I hear the bells ringing…_

_I see children running…_

_I feel a warm feeling…_

_I taste the clear water down by the stream _

_as it flows with life…_

_I can smell the wild flowers in my hair…_

_I take in a deep breath… _

_What is this? _

_What is the word? _

_How can I describe all this to you…in one or two words? _

_A soul… I feel my soul… these are my words." _

Her words formed in his mind and he shook his head. Stupid, stupid woman. Why did she throw away that gift of power that her ancestor gave to her? She traded it in for that silly dream of being a human. She was a-a Pinocchio! That story… ever since she read that story, she proclaimed that she was just like that wooden item, believing she too would be human, a real live human being.

He wouldn't let that get into his head. He had no emotions… robots don't have emotions…

Yet why was he so stunned at that crazy Imskan's face? She just moved her hair out of her face. That was it nothing else. And why did he turn all red as the Keonden was laughing at him?

Speaking of the kid, he could hear her voice outside.

"_There's been a change in me  
A kind of moving on  
Though what I UsEd to be  
I still depend on  
For now I reAlize  
That good can come from bad  
That MAy not make me wise  
But oh it makes me glad _

And I-- I never thOUght I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams  
But I don't mind  
For now I love the world I see  
No change of heart a change in me"

Her 10 year old voice was clear and crisp as the wind yet every now and then she would hit a C flat, G sharp, A sharp and F flat. He cringed when she hit those notes. Yet her song made him want to listen even more despite her terrible mastery at the beautiful melody. 

"For in my dark despair  
I slowly understood  
My perfect world out there  
Had disappeared for good  
But in it's place I feel  
A truer life begin  
And it's so gOOd and real  
It must come from within

And I-- I never thought I'd leAVe beHind  
My childhood dreams but I don't mind  
I'm where and who I want to be  
No change OF heart  
A change in me

No CHange of heart  
A change in ME"

* * *

He tore out of the room and saw her mopping up the floors in front of his lab. She glanced up at the 17 year old robot, and shrugged.

"What, my song brought ya ta ya knees, or somthin, din it? Ain't it somthin? My mem mem used to sing in ta me," she said giggling.

"Yes it did bring me to my knees, but in the negative way," he replied through his gritted teeth, "First you are off key; singing sharps and flats everywhere. Second, you don't speak Ain't, it's Aren't or Isn't. Ya you say You. Somthin is not a word, it's Something. Ta is To. Didn't you go to school on Keondes?"

"Nope, I trained in camp. I had no troub with add'in and subtractin but multiplying, dividing and read'n. Bleh. Besides I don't know what ya saying," she said proudly.

Brianiac groaned. She defiantly acted as if she was a sister.

"Do ya like her?"

He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Do ya like that Legionnaire girl? Ya know it's funny, ya two remind me and my bro of a story in that whatsit those earth persons call it? Oh yea. Greek mytholologie!" She threw up her hands, dropping the mop and danced around Brainiac, happily screaming at the top of her lungs, "Greek mytholologie! Greek mythololgie!"

"_Brainiac5 what is going on?" _Imperix's face appeared and Skittles stopped dancing and dropped on all fours going back to scrubbing. Brainiac looked at her then at the dictator.

"Nothing, the child was just acting up. I'll keep her quiet by inject more of that serum into her. Then she'll behave," the Coluan said looking at the little girl. There was a horrified looked as she polished the floors. Her bright shining reddish purple eyes stopped sparkling as her young body trembled, making the bucket spill right next to her.

"_Very good. Make sure it doesn't happen again!" _And the screen faded away into nothing. Skittles had tears brimming from her eyes as her lower lip quivered. She looked like an abandon puppy that was being teased by a big dog. She burst into tears and sobbed in front of him.

"I…hic…don't…hic…wanna…hic…have…hiccup…more…injections…" she hiccupped.

Finally he had control over her. God, it was like dealing with a 3 year old meduslian. Those things are so annoying.

She quit sobbing and snapped back to her original annoy habits. Terrific…

"As I was saying, ya two remind me of a Greek Mytholologie story," she sighed.

"Greek mythology! IT's Greek mythology, stupid!" Brainiac screamed. Why didn't he bring out his switch so he could electrocute this brat? Yet this conversation felt like it was going on between two siblings instead of two people. She acted right then and there from being his experiment yesterday to acting like she was…was his little sister! He was her master and she now was treating him as his equal.

"Ok, okay Mythology, see I'm saying it! Geez! Brainy cool ya circuits! Ya goin'n ta fry! So anyways, ya remind me of Hades and Persephone. Ya know aside from Demeter's part, you play Hades, you take her and well… okay so maybe there is some hints. I know that you twos are like them in some ironic way," she said, grinning.

Brainiac shrugged then blinked at the nickname she just gave him. He knew that she had found the stash of sugar-coated mangos again. Usually when she and her brother were allowed out of their cages, the first thing that the dominators had to do was hide all the sugar coated dried mangos bags somewhere then restrain her if she had found the sugary stash. The last time that happened, they had to tranquilize the child twice to stop her rampaging act after she ate at least 12 bags.

* * *

_Brainiac5 knew very well that her mastery at any warrior skills and weaponry was equal to his intellect. While she remained in the second warrior class, Class A warrior, she acted as though she was Class S, the highest in the class. When he had come in contact with her abilities for the very time, Anita's eyes did not sparkle and she attacked him with full strength. Even in his mecha form, she was still an opponent to not reckoned with. He and some Dominators had found her out of her cage, she was injected with the poison that made her go insane and had eaten a dozen bags of that sweet delicacy that she was very fond of. Tidbits of fruit and slobber dripped from her mouth as she curled her lips back like a mad dog and crouched down._

_As a rabid child, she leapt at one dominator and clawed at him, giving him the blow to his face. He let out cries of horror as the girl hurled him at the wall and turned to stare at the other beings around her. Suddenly she pulled out of mental trance, remaining dazed as more henchmen charged towards their young prey. The Keonden quickly grabbed the fallen Dominator's spear and held it close to her as the cornered her. With a might battle cry that rose from her throat, she danced around them, swinging her weapon like a baton over her head. She spun away when they tried to attack her, quickly attacking them within range. They all fell at her feet and she turned to look at her rival… the mad scientist who made her a monster._

_The counter parts looked at each other, both knowing that either brains or brawn would win. The human equal muttered a few words and her black and magenta outfit turned light pink with black stripes, gold and sapphire blue chest plate with the crescent of the moon as her symbol of Yang, sapphire and ruby headphones that had the wings of a butterfly on each side and a face mask that covered her mouth and nose ; a high tech updated version of the female Keonden warrior. She dropped her spear, letting it roll away from her feet as she unsheathed a moonlit katana from the sheath she carried on her back and held it at her side as she looked at her heartless opponent._

_The robot equal was unimpressed by the child's performance, her weapons were still 26th century seeing that her people had not been exposed to the new age of technology. They were still using those ancient items of "magic" to fight. There was no such nonsense of magic. He mentally entered in all of his command codes and felt a charge of energy running through his systems as his mechanical parts shifted inward, replacing his thin body with muscular type armor._

_They both gave each other expressionless looks as they stood, ready for battle, Skill vs. Intellect, Brains vs. Brawns, Sorcery vs. Science, Old tech vs. High tech, Class A vs. 12th level intelligence, Keonden Solider vs. Coluan robot. Brainiac stood his ground as the child warrior orbited around him, her eyes stalked him like a cat. The sands of time slowly fell as the two calculated their chances of striking the other before the other could react. A drop of water and a chirp of a cricket echoed the room and like a shot from a bullet, the warrior turned a corner and swiftly charged at the robot as he fired lasers at her. She spun endlessly like a top at high speed; her opponent's lasers reflected off her blades of fury. He extended his arm and tried to wrap it around her but the warrior child flew into the air like a butterfly, and then dove feet first at Brainiac, striking a blow to his chest. He skidded back a few meters before shielding himself from her sliver sharp whip._

_"Nulvetexca!" The girl chanted. Bright light circled under her feet as she hovered in the air for a few seconds. Suddenly light flew at him. He wasn't going to fall for magic. No way. Not this time. He shielded himself and felt only a very small amount of pain afflicted onto him. He shoved her head against the wall, surprised that she had a high tolerance to pain. For at least 10 minutes the battle raged on, till it's life was cut short. Skittles had seemed to turn her attention somewhere else and found herself feeling so drowsy. Her body felt heavy and she fell to the ground with two needles sticking out of her arm, one that Brainiac shot did not give full affect on the child but the one shot from Imperix's henchmen made the warrior fall._

_Brainiac stood before her, a triumphant smile grew on his face. But his pride was short lived as he felt a shock of electricity stab him and he too fell to the floor, his programming all jumbled up as he went into automatic shut down._

_He awoke in his lab with his body strapped to his table. He groaned and looked around as scientists ran about his lab. He then found himself looking into the eyes of his ally, those cold dark eyes._

_"Next time you won't be so lucky," he hissed, spit flew onto the Coluan's face._

_"What happened to the child?" he asked, blandly._

_"She has been punished; she is in her cage now."_

_When he went up to the cage, he could see her eyes now, all lifeless as if life was sucked right out of her. She laid in that corner, staring back at him. Her life long scar that she bore for seven years looked freshly cut through her face. More scars and burns adorned her body than usual. Back then, it didn't matter to him, she wasn't his priority, just another creature that had to be taught a lesson._

* * *

…But now, he looks back as he watches the child skip around him, her eyes once again filled with light because of that girl he captured had healed her… the Keonden's eyes haunt him… the lifeless eyes that stared at him; asking him… "What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

He felt that it was his doing that she was so sick back then. All that poison and all he could do was watch her suffer. Why was that Shrinking Violet making him feel this way.

"Ey! You kay? Ello! Person! What is that name when I mean brother… ONI-CHAN!" The kid was still there. Brainiac5 transformed into his mecha version, scaring the little girl away. He could feel his ancestor's presence coming to him… but he ignored it; he'll answer it later. He trudged back into his lab and pulled up the screen and watched as Skittles was once again singing off pitch: _It's a hard knock life. _He grumbled as her voice shattered the kitchen door window.

"Stupid girl," he grumbled as the little girl franticly ran around the large room. Violet walked over and simply sweep the glass into a dust pan and simply started singing to herself: _"I won't say I'm in love."_

"_No chance, no way I won't say I'm in love," _she sang, trying to comfort Skittles. But somehow Brainiac saw something else in her eyes. Skittles rubbed her eyes and smiled at her twin brother and they joined in.

"_Give up, or give in," _Drew harmonized.

"_Check the grin, you're and love," _Skittles sang.

"_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love," _Violet looked a little irritated at the children teasing her.

"_You're doin flips read our lips, You're in love," _the ten year olds sang off key. Violet blushed as they ran circles around the room. Brainiac shook his head. Why did she always have to sing? Everything she felt was a song to her and the brats…well as brats they would copy her songs and totally ruin them.

It's all HER fault, that Imskan. As soon as she was dragged into the ship, everything went into total chaos. The children now weren't quiet anymore. The sister twin would not stop hopping like a idiot. The brother spoke up now. Everything… everything was wrong…

He had to end this now!

* * *

He stormed over to the mess hall… interrupting that song they were singing and yanked Violet out the door. He pushed her down the halls and straight into the lab so he could be alone with her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed.

Violet stepped back, her mind going blank; her heart felt the coldness of fear pierce its surface.

"EVER SINCE YOU CAME HERE YOU BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN! NO MORE SINGING! EVER! YOU BROUGHT ALL THIS CHAOS INTO THIS SHIP AND NOW YOU HAVE THOSE CHILDREN REBELING!"

He watched as tears filled her eyes. She wanted to be free, she wanted out… out of this asylum. She turned away, struggling to hide her little waterfall of tears that streamed down her face. She walked to a seat and sat quietly as he checked the files. He couldn't understand…

…Why was he regretting screaming at her? Her emotions were like porcelain… one move and she shatters to bits. The words that she had screamed out in tears…those words she shot at him stabbed him inside like a dagger…_ "I hate you…" _They now haunted him. He walked passed her… wishing her smile would bloom once again… just for him. He noticed that she was staring at a holo-photo of three people: A man, his wife and their little daughter.

* * *

Violet remembered that night when she was only just a four year old… smoke clogged her small throat, strangling her. She remembered the crawl signal.

_"Mummy? Papi?" she called. She looked around through the burning flames, their feather thorns lashed out at her ivory skin as she continued to crawl. There on the floor was her father's body being consumed by the flames. The little toddler Violet knew what she had to do as soon as she got to the door. She shrunk herself to an ant size and crawled out. She then resized and lunged away from the collapsing house that she once knew._

_"Mummy… Papi?" she whimpered as fire ships and police cruisers. That was the last time ever had she felt pain. She had taught herself how to smile and laugh again… but now… she was forgetting about it._

* * *

Brainiac stared at an image on the screen… it was of the woman who tried to raise him and failed. That slave of his acted just like her… out of line. That cheesy smile matched hers as well did her sparkling eyes. Why didn't she see that her dreams wouldn't come true? Why?

"Is that your mom?" he turned around, by the touch of her gentle hand and saw his slave standing right behind him. Her glance switched from him to the screen, her red puffy eyes seemed to regain their sparkle slowly.

"She beautiful, is she Brainiac4, y-your mom?" she asked.

"Yea… that's the word for her… my mother," he whispered. He wanted to keep that hand on his shoulder and look into those innocent eyes of his flower forever. They sure did remind him of the woman's eyes. He wondered how his mother was doing…maybe she did lose it and went back to being one of his people. Or perhaps she did go insane and will forever be in that cold dark room, saying that she will be human one day and repeating that stupid story again. It was him who ordered her to be taken away… he watched as she struggled, her blond bangs fell over her face as she stared at him. They looked like the Keonden girl's eyes back in the cage, they asked the same words, "Why? What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

* * *

Violet let go of his shoulder and began to walk back to her seat but stopped to look back at him. She didn't know what to describe about his personality. He was evil, heartless, mad, a boy chained to a life of order. But then there was another side of him… gentle-hearted, sensitive, emotional. He was two people in one. And for once in her life had she found someone to love. She always promised never to fall in love but then… somehow… she fell for someone… but where was there ever such a way to love an enemy? He was the only one who ever took notice of her. Back in the Legion… she had not only was Shrinking Violet but also was starting to live up to her name. No one took her thoughts seriously and she would always be locked up in the lab… alone. It would have been nice to have someone visit her and just ask how she was doing instead of demanding her to work up something.

She remembered that shopping trip Tinya was talking about. When she asked what time, Tinya shrugged and said that it was already done and went back talking to Triplicate Girl. Violet felt hurt and walked away sadly, wishing she could have known.

But with this boy… her enemy…her crush… she felt so accepted, he would watch over everything she did even if it did bring her pain. But inside she knew that he was a robot and a robot could never give back love. They had no heart so they had no feelings. They had no feelings so…why should she try and say those three simple yet nerve racking words.

"Thank you for telling me, she is pretty," she said, finding herself leaning up to kiss his cheek. She quickly turned away blushing and stumbled back to her seat.

* * *

Suddenly alarms went off in the ship as it shook profusely for at least 2 minutes. Violet fell off her chair as glasses of chemicals spilled all around her. The Imskan felt a certain gas fill her lungs and she gasped for air. She hit her head on the back of the plastic swivel chair and fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Brianiac's face above hers and felt something heavy weight her down. Then the black hole of instant sleep swallowed her mind.

He didn't know why he ran to his fallen slave and had thrown his body over her as a shield and placed a shield just as an acid had hit his leg. He winced at it as he put up an energy shield. His eyes were only transfixed on Violet.

Her pure snow white face had blood drizzling down her cheeks like tears. Her flower hairpin laid right beside her body, just laying there all wilted. He picked her up and held her close to his chest feeling her breathing heavily through the earthquake.

As the quaking stopped, he continued to hold Violet in his arms. He rubbed his face in the part of her hair that was not stained with blood. What was this feeling he felt. He thought that he never had feelings till he met this girl, this small petite girl who held the powers to shrinking inside of her, this girl that seemed a delicate as a glass itself to him.

* * *

For days he agreed with the hologram of his ancestor to bring fear into her heart. But as each day grew he slowly wondered about what would have happened if she never smiled. Everyday he wondered why she would look outside the window of the dining hall and have tiny streams of black eye liner tears running down her cheeks and practically ruin her pure white face and he wondered why she would act like this.

As each day grew, he felt himself growing more and more attached to her. He would find himself standing right next to her as she scrubbed the floors or watching her rearrange his chemistry set after little Skittles went nuts and basically blow up half of the table. At night, he would listen to her read stories of Grim's fairy tales, taking in every single word she spoke. Just four days ago, she had dropped one of his chemistry bottles and it shattered into a million pieces. He electrocuted her and watched her pick up the pieces , franticly and cutting her finger on one shard. She winced in pain as drops of blood dripped on the floor. She swallowed hard and raced out of the room, stuttering out a million of apologies.

But then he would have to stop this nonsense. He had no heart so he had no feelings. But why did every time he would hear her speak, hear her laughter, to just see her there. His flower… his little Shrinking Violet.

He gently cradled his flower in his arms to his lab table. In his mind it was nothing but a tug of war, one side raging on that he should kill her while he still had the chance. The other side spoke calmly, telling him about what might happen if he did such an act to a girl who was his enemy yet treated him with kindness and gentleness, the way she was separated with his other enemies… she was different. She could interpret everything he had said. But inside…

He hated her for everything she did. She brought chaos into this ship, turning it inside out including him. Her stupid songs, her idiotic and naïve laughter, her annoying voice that told the nonsense stories at night. Her ways were nothing but poison to him. She was poison to him and his plans. But yet…

She made him feel all-warm inside, that hunger for her attention, the habit of running when she cried, when she smiled her smile, his circuits jumped. Her songbird voice, her sweet attitude, her surprising intellect, the way she made him act different. What was that word… why couldn't he find it… the way she made him feel?

Brainy laid her on the table and began tending to her wounds. He slowly took off her ragged gloves and held her hand to his cheek, feeling the cold transfer from her hand to his face. His face was so close to her sleeping one. He kissed her hand and set it down as he reached for his first aid kit. He didn't want her to leave him… but only time would tell when the Legionnaires would come and try to save her. He didn't want them to take his only precious prize… the girl he called his memory flower. But he didn't want her to be a caged bird… to see her loose her bright smile that made him feel warm.

If only she could hear those words that he spoke to her, "I wish you could teach me about Humanity." The wonders of that life… not being chained to a computer all your life, you had feelings, you could cry, laugh, think for yourself.

"Teach me… my flower… teach me all those things that you feel. Teach me about free will, you are the only one who can," he whispered into her ear.

He looked up to see Brainiac1.0 staring at him, his frozen frown plastered to his face. He eyed the girl lying on the table, dried blood stained her pretty face, her suit all tattered and torn. She looked like a disgrace being in the presence of two important men.

_**"You are growing to attached to the human girl, Brainiac5. She is becoming more than a slave to you. You're showing her mercy and affection. Look at yourself, you hold her like an insolent child holds her baby doll. She pollutes your mind with those venomous thoughts of hers. Destroy her while your mind is still pure."**_

Brainy's fingers continued to caress her face as he held her petite body in his arms. He laid her on the table again and stared her, his mind questioning about whether to harm or protect his prize. Brainiac slowly tried to slide the neutralizer deleter into his hand. He held the tool over her face, slowly lowering it to the skin.

Suddenly the fear of the trampled flower came back to him and he threw the tool. He could no longer control that fear. He didn't want to see this girl gone right before his eyes and leave him alone to scream in pain.

"No… this isn't part of my will. She… she is my most prized possession. No that's not the word. She's more than my possession… she a part of me. She's something I can't describe. She's such a mystery though… Leave me be. I have no time for you," Brainy mumbled, picking the Imskan up and carrying her back to her cage, bridal style as Brainiac faded away.

_**"Mark my words Brainiac 5.0, you will obey me. Your foolish mother's thoughts are now taking over you. But I will have my kingdom… and you will be the salvation of that kingdom to come."**_

* * *

Brainy slowly smiled at Violet who now seemed to responded to every systems. He nuzzled her forehead before placing her next to a sleeping Drew. He remembered when he first met him… the little boy was using magic to escape his prison cage. Instantly Brainy had instantly put an electric collar on the young child's neck and cuffs on his wrists. Drew stared at him for a moment before spitting out magic curses at him before finding himself flung against the walls of his new home.

… that was one month ago and now here he was all curled up on the dirty floor, dreaming of his former life on Reun with his sister and their dead parents sharing a moment together… watching the sun set.

Brainy took one final look at Violet before exiting her cage closing the door behind him. He began to walkout when he took notice of Skittles in her cage. The little girl sitting against the wall, slowly reading each word. She stumbled many times over simple words.

"Sh-e apaired in the atticks and look in-in ide," she struggled to say.

Brainy smiled and opened her cage and walked in.

Skittles looked up.

"Oni-Chan? Brainy what are you doing here? Oh! How's Vi is she alright?" she asked quickly. Brainy had dubbed Violet with the nickname Vi early in her stay and the children quickly caught on.

"She's alright. But your reading isn't," he pointed out.

"Like I said, I'm terrible at reading, Oni-chan," Skittles stated.

"I know and I can help you read better," he offered.

Skittles's eyes widened and she reluctantly nodded. He sat down next to the Keonden, his own rival and listen to her read, correcting her of all of her reading everytime she stumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am submitting this at school. Really. So anyways my dad nearly shut down the computer last night almost deleating half my work! OMG! So yea this has a little bit more drama and Brianna shows up in this one! Yay! Also you'll find something intresting about the twins in this chapter! In each chapter of this story each of our three heroes: Vi, Skit and Drew have a huge part in each chapter. In this chapter its Drew's turn in the Lime light! Yay Drew!**

**Yes Stormy, I will include our favoritre Drakoflora planet in the next chapter along with another animal guest star! :Not telling who!: **

**-Ladyprotecta out! Seeya soon peeps!**

* * *

Late that night, Violet awoke to the sound of Skittles reading out loud. She listened to her giggles and squeals as she proudly pronounced each word correctly. But why was she up this late? She was just a little girl and she was up at 2:00 o'clock in the morning?

"It this how you say it, Oni-Chan?" she asked.

"Yep."

Vi gasped in shock. B-Brainy was actually helping her read. He was opening up to his rival, the legendary young Keonden warrior with the Scar of shame slashed on her face. The little girl and her twin brother had a dislike feel towards the young robot and now… here he was given two nicknames: Brainy and Oni-Chan that meant big brother.

She began to feel that she was wrong about him. Perhaps… somewhere inside of the Coluan was a rusty heart, just waiting to be polished and brought back to life. The thought of how the Coluan race started made her wonder. If Coluans were androids and had been online for thousands of years…then who made them?

There must have been a creator. They couldn't have all of a sudden appear out of nowhere and create their home. No there must have been someone who gave them life. Perhaps Brainiac4 had some part of them in her programming. No one knew… the files were long been deleted. But perhaps… Coluans were once humans just like her… smart too. And yet perhaps something had happened. Nobody knew so why was she asking this silly question?

"Thank you, Oni-Chan," she heard Skittles's voice squeal. And with that the Imskan fell asleep.

Brainy nodded at Skittles and watched as the little girl lay on the cold floor, hugging her book.

"Thank you, Brainy… thank you… Oni-Cha…" the young Orphan Keonden child whispered as she sank deeper and deeper into the sea of sleep before she finished her last word.

The Coluan regretted watching Imperiex and his minions take the lives of her parents. He peered into the other cage. Drew was still mumbling words.

"Yea mom…hey Kit look over there… lookie at that bird. It's a blue tailed Eagle…Dad, you're the best…"

* * *

In these cages were three orphans who had lost their love ones. Then it hit him… he was an orphan too. He made himself become an orphan.

He quietly walked into his room and stared at the picture of his mother long ago… He remembered that she didn't favor the name Brainiac… or Brainy. She loved to call herself Brianna. She had that same smile like Vi and had a weird laugh just like hers. One that went with a hiccup instead of a snort.

…She was still online… he could feel it. It was like a homing device inside of him. Deep inside, he could feel her circuits still buzzing, faintly. Her mind was still clear and was resenting all that was told to her. Her wires were twisted… yet Mom still hung on, clinging to what she believed in. The story of the small wooden boy played in her mind like an old tape recorder. For some odd reason, he wanted to see his mother again. The hunger to see her again raged in his mind like a run away train. The hunger was the longing for reassurance that a mother alone could give to her child.

That's when the young twins who had just lost their own beloved mother along with their father to the king of death popped into his memory banks. The memories of Skittles acting like the little brat she is towards him and the memories of Drew telling his life long memoirs in his sleep played again and again like a broken record.

The way she acted and the way he dreamt… the two orphan twins had longed to find a mother… a family to once again call their own… when all hope was lost… their own master… the one who would bark orders at them and whip his invisible whip and listen to them cry at night… they look towards him as their only family member. Imperiex just threw into a cage and allowed Brainy to boss them around, having nothing important to do with them except pick one of the twins, mostly Skittles, by the collar and shake them violently while taunting the science police.

He was the only one who ever talked with them.

The young man closed his eyes and devised a plan in his mind.

* * *

The next day young Andrew awoke to see Brainy towering over him. He cowered back feeling so very small. He wanted Violet to wake up and tell him off.

"You're going to break into Asylum Planet 13 in sector 7. I have someone in mind for you to find."

Drew trembled at the thought of the 13 Asylum Planets. Fear rose in his throat as the thought of walking into a dark prison hallway with species of all sorts that have gone insane and were bashing up against the caged doors, only their small pupil eyes shown through the tiny window of the metal doors. And what if they broke out? He didn't want to come face to face with a monster. Who was Brainy talking about? The little boy hoped it was someone not so mean and scary.

"Her name is Brainiac4.0… my mother…"

Drew's eyes widened. Incredible…he had a mom… but what was a Coluan doing in an Asylum? He didn't want to go. It was way to scary even for a kid like him… a little boy who had only magic and nothing else.

"Brainy… it's too dangerous for him… I'll go."

He turned around to see Vi wide awake now, sitting right next to him Indian style and her arms folded.

"I said that he should go," Brainy said blankly.

"And I say no. Brainy he's only a 10 year old and Asylums are dangerous."

Brainy had a strange look on his face that looked as if he was begging for her to not risk her life. She just smiled bravely.

"Believe me…I'm trained for this stuff."

"So is Skittles," Drew added.

Skittles in the other room was still snoring.

"Besides, sis has an attention span that went from 40 percent to 30 percent for the last few days. Not to mention she is a warrior and will pick fights with anyone. I'll need my staff for defense," Drew kicked the wall causing Skittles to throw the bowl at the wall.

"DREW YA DWEEB SHUT UP!" she snapped and fell back asleep.

"I'm going Brainy and that's final. I'm going with Drew," Vi said her violet eyes still on the Coluan. Drew turned back to look at them and saw Brainy's eyes were pleading for her not to risk it.

"Fine," he sighed, "But you need to give your communicator and flight ring. I'll give you cloaks to wear and some provisions."

"I want to go!"

"NO!" Drew yelled turning to see that Skittles was up and had recently eaten 20 bags of dried mangos.

"Fine but you need to wear a beard, Drew," Skittles snickered. Brainy turned his heel and left, leaving the trio's breakfast in front of them. Right next to Vi's was a rose and nothing else. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the Coluan disappear down the hall; the echo of his footsteps rang in her head.

* * *

Time ticked on, taunting everyone's worst fears. The mini ship's door opened, revealing the dark and haunting side of the universe, one of the nightmares no one wanted experience. Like a fairy ring of mushrooms, the dark melancholy planets laid aligned in perfect order. It looked like Takron Galtos only there were more prisons.

A blood curdling scream came from Asylum 5 and rang into the speakers of the mini ship, sounding much like Skittles's bloody screams from earlier… only much worse. Anita and Andrew screamed ran about the ship like little fleas on a dog. Drew hid inside an open part of the ship while Skittles clung to Brainy.

"I-is that it Oni-Chan?" she squeaked. Brainy nodded.

"My mother is Patient 165784 on Asylum 13. Here's her picture," Brainy whispered in Vi's ears as he handed her the picture of the Coluan woman.

Vi nodded and as she began to walk she looked back at the boy who gave her an new on look on life. She ran, her feet met the floor and she collided into her dream boy's metal magenta chest. She blushed tomato and stared into his two-toned eyes. "We'll be fine," she said quietly, "If not… please… make sure that Skittles will be okay, please." He felt his systems beginning to fry as each moment passed. Violet realized that their faces were only millimeters apart. She blushed scarlet red and pushed herself away from him, smiling.

* * *

Brainy watched as Vi and Drew float down to the Asylum in their dark brown cloaks. Why did she have to risk it… his little flower? He never had felt this new feeling on life, being worried for someone so dear to you. He looked over at his "little sister" Skittles, who because of her low attention span and high with curiosity for things level was simply handcuffed to her chair to stop her from pressing the buttons.

Luckily the little warrior didn't mind and swung around in her chair. But Brainy saw that his little "sister" was nervous about her twin brother. He knew that he was her only best friend since birth. For years the two siblings stuck together like PB&J, through good and bad times they had each other, even through the event of Skittles having the Scar of Shame slashed onto her face as a toddler.

Brainy stared down at the red storybook that was thrown on the floor by Drew when they arrived at their evil location. It laid their like a corpse that was partially eaten by buzzards. Once the android's hand was placed on it, it once again was reborn, it's red old leather cover gleamed in the light, it's torn old pages once again became pure crisp white with jet black typed letters in bold.

Brainy walked over to Skittles and sat down in his hover chair, sighing. Little sister glanced at him once and turned back to look at the window as their friends disappeared into the planet.

"They'll be fine, Skittles," Brainy said, patting the little child's shoulder. Skittles smiled a little, not taking her blood ruby purple eyes of the nightmarish giant orbs that floated endlessly in a controlled circle. She felt her handcuffs slide into the chair. She rubbed her wrists and looked up at Brainy.

"Come on, you little monkey. You have a reading lesson," he said ruffling the little girl's hair. Skittles, just like a little sister would, leapt into his lap, recklessly opening the book. Brainy rolled his eyes as she opened the first page to "Sleeping Beauty."

"Ounc a ron a tim," she began.

"Once a upon a time," Brainy corrected her.

"Right." Skittles nodded, giggling.

* * *

A snoring fat bald man with a round belly leaned his chair backwards. To Drew he reminded of large panda that had over eaten. The man open up one of his eyes and eyed the two you visitors in front of him.

"Whata you looking at?" he growled. Violet stepped forward.

"We're here to visit Patient 165784," she said, her voice quivered.

"We don't get many visitors, your reason why you are here?"

"I am friends with hers," the tiny little bearded man gruffly said, "She calls me Little John and my daughter Miriam. Please we want to see how she is doing."

"I wouldn't advise you two walking in there on your own. Theses prisons hold some very dangerous people. You can just give me the gift basket," the man said, eyeing the goodies in it.

"Hey! If we give it to you, you'll just eat it when we leave," said Vi.

"Miriam, please. Excuse my daughter, she's a little bit of a rebel," Drew said, elbowing his comrade.

"Fine. But I warn you, you won't get a warm welcome like you get from visiting those ladies on that Retirement planet near here." The guard pressed a button and the dull metal doors opened. They followed him into the dark prison. Then like a ton of bricks sliding out of a dump cruiser, the stench of the place hit them. Vi covered her mouth with her sleeve while Drew had a streak of green begin to become visible through his itchy beard. He leaned on Violet for support. Man did he want to yank off his beard and throw up right about now. He shouldn't have had breakfast before he arrived.

"Sorry about the smell, folks. Our last janitor disappeared somewhere in these prisons. Haven't seen him ever since, he was our 14 janitor this year. The poor guy," the guard chuckled as the two visitors' eyes widened. Inside the planet were floors of doors that seemed to go up forever. Screams of terror and the pounding sounds that echoed the prison filled Vi's ears and she covered them.

* * *

She peered in one room to see a little skinny yellow skinned man shaking profusely, he only had ripped shorts on. He leaped at the door, making the Imskan yelp and jump back.

"THERE! THERE IT IS! THE CASTLE OF BRAAL! I FOUND IT OH YES I FOUND IT! THE TREASURE IS MINE!" he yelled, his eyes bugling out of their sockets.

"Keep it down, Bug!" Snarled the guard, helping the girl up, "That idiot keeps thinking that there's a treasure on Braal. There isn't."

"OH BUT THERE IS! HUNDREDS OF TREASURE! TREASURE ALL FOR ME!"

"Uh…please can we move along quickly?" Drew said, using his normal voice. The Guard looked at him as the Keonden cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I uh go over a cold, ack ack." Drew went back to his gruff voice.

"Fine, it ain't far from here."

They continued on, seeing pairs of eyes through the metal bars of each room glaring at them, greedy, wrinkled hands grabbed at them as the Guard whacked them with his club.

"SHAD UP!" He yelled over their screams.

* * *

Soon they came upon the room of the forgotten Coluan mother of Brainiac 5. It was pitched black inside but the two visitors could make out a figure huddled up in the corner of the room.

"Yo Bri! You have company!" the Guard yelled opening up the door.

Light shined through as a woman with green metallic skin looked up at them with her two toned eyes. She wore jade green PJs over her magenta armor and looked to be at the age of 38. She had short dull blond hair that went to her ears and her bangs partially hid the Brainiac sign underneath.

Vi looked at the picture then at the woman standing before her. This was her? A lot must have changed over the years but throughout the changes to her the woman did in fact look just like Brainy.

Drew and Violet stepped forward as the door closed behind them. "Just give me a holler. I'm going to get a sandwich," said the Guard as he walked off, leaving the Keonden and the Imskan alone with the Coluan. They didn't know what to expect. Would she attack? Being in this place, she could have gone crazy, just like the other inmates.

"Who are you?" Brainiac4 whispered softly. Drew and Vi took off their disguises.

"I'm Shrinking Violet and this is Andrew Connel, Dr. Langston Connel's orphan son," Vi said as Drew gave a bow.

"You're from the Legion of Superheroes," Brianna said, her voice actually sweet and kind like a mother's, "It's an honor to meet you and Master Connel. Sir Connel, aren't you the twin brother of the Girl with the scar of shame on her face?"

Drew nodded sadly. "She's okay with it, though many look down on her."

"I can understand what that poor child's gone through. So what brings you here?"

"We're captives of Imperiex, the warlord from the future that has come to take over our time," Vi quickly murmured.

"Yes I have heard the news of the mad man or what ever he is. I had heard that one from my own kind has become allies with him."

"Madam," Drew said slowly, "Your son Brainiac 5 is his ally."

Brianna gasped in horror and looked outside her window to the stars that remained oh so far away from her just like her dreams. She gave a sad smile as she turned back.

"I never thought that he would follow that monster's dreams. I remembered I struggled to keep that monster that rages throughout my generation away from my boy. But somehow he succeeded. I never thought I would see this day finally arrive. Every night when I charged myself, I would hear 1.0's voice taunting me seeing what an idiot I have become. But I worried for Brainiac 5. I tried everything I could but I failed. When they took me away… he just looked on. That was 17 years ago. My… life has changed since then. I bet that boy is now fully grown."

Drew handed her a picture of Brainy and Brianna looked like she was going to cry. "This is my boy? My he does look might handsome doesn't he? I would laugh he had tried to swoon some girls." Brianna snickered as she looked up at the blushing Violet.

"Yep she has a crush on him alright," Drew giggled as Vi whacked him upside his head, "What it's true, Vi. Don't deny it. Slave falls for her master junk."

"Shut up," grumbled Vi, crossing her arms, "Anyways. For some odd reason, we're here to break you out under Brainy's orders. We don't know why though."

Brianna stared at the ground for a bit, trying to register what was just said to her into her program. "Very well then, if it means of seeing my son again, I will go with you."

* * *

Moments passed as they waited for the Guard to appear again. Violet shut her eyes. She was a hero not a villain! What was she getting herself into? The Guard appeared.

"Okay folks, happy hour is over-" he was cut short as Brianna transformed into her mecha version and blasted down the door.

"Run!" Drew said as he summoned out his staff sending the Guard flying backwards.

"Intrusion in Planet 13! Repeat! Escapee is making her way towards the exit with two intruders!"

Vi felt like she was running for her life. Salty tears filled her eyes as she gasped to breath. Robots charged from all around, shooting lasers. All three different cultures fought these robots: The Coluan mother who now was driven to see her baby again, the young Keonden boy who wanted nothing more than to fight once more before being taken away from his beloved magic staff and the teenaged Imskan girl who saw that this part of her life would break all the rules of the Legion code. But her heart said it was the right thing to do.

The hands of screeching patients franticly reached for them, wildly pleading to be set free. Loud sounds of body slams against the door echoed the sphere prison. Somewhere above, another patient broke free and leaped into the air, blocking the trio's path. The creature reminded Violet of how Skittles looked the first time she had come face to face with the once rabid child… only the creature was uglier, larger and smellier. It's body was sickly green and bony thin; it's saber like yellow teeth were plagued with cavities, decaying food, bacteria and drool that fell like big fat rain drops onto the floor. It's eyes were blood shot red and bugled out of their eye sockets. The creature looked like a large skeleton monster.

Vi felt her body go cold as fear started to spread through out her body. She wanted to scream and run but it felt as if someone had shoved a rock into her throat and turned her legs to lead, imprisoning her to the spot where she stood.

"Vi! Shrinking Violet!" screamed Brianna, struggling to make a break through.

"She's totally out of it! Quick! Shield her and lets take down this dino!" Drew yelled. Magic danced up and down his body as he sang to his ancestors in an ancient Keonden language that his dearest father had taught him as a toddler. His eyes rolled back as his voice became louder and louder. Glowing spell circles of Keonden words orbited under his feet as a chorus of ghostly like voices sang with the child. Brianna watched, mystified at the mage's song.

"_Mrs. Dox… on my signal… fire at it. With the combination of Magic and technology, it should defeat this beast," _Drew's voice whispered in her mind.

She aimed her blaster at the monster, her firepower at 100 percent.

"_Kochenla Wondarazara Mentogama E Zoneaga. Song of Areses, Song of Wen Lu, Song of Chan, Song of Lin, Song of Hay Lin, Song of Echo my dead mother, and the song of Anita or Diana the Moon, my cursed sister, hear me, Andrew or as you have bestowed me the name of the god Apollo the sun! Hear my cries oh my fallen Dynasty of Luna and Sol, give my comrades and I your light and your darkness. Let your songs become one!" _Drew cried, his head looked towards the heavens.

His staff's gem shined like a white dwarf. With all the strength he had, he stabbed his magic into the creature while bursts of energy shot from Brianna's blaster. The monster slid back, screaming in pain.

"Hey! You!"

Drew looked back at the astonished guard. "Run!" he screamed as he grabbed the frozen Violet. They bolted towards the exit, not baring the thought of looking back.

The guard walked towards the beast. "That's not the way you make friends, Todd," he said to the beast. The monster gave a small whimper and sulked back up to its cage. That was the 13th time this year he tried to greet people with a hello… but it always came out wrong.

"Well… you don't see that every day, especially that Keonden boy. Whoo! He sure was something. Must be a Class B mage. Rare to see that he was working with a United Planets citizen just to bust out a Coluan. Man how am I going to tell this to the chief?" the guard said, shaking his head at the mess they left.

* * *

Outside small band found themselves outside floating upward towards the cloaked ship. A beam of light came into view and soon Vi found herself surrounded in warmth. She could hear the pitter patter feet of small black boots as Skittles ran through the door.

"DREWBY!" She screamed as she tackled down her twin. Brianna giggled as the twins wrestled with each other.

"Oh she looks just like him!" she said. Little Skittles looked up, her reddish purple eyes sparkled as she scrambled up.

"Hi Oni-Chan's mom! I'm Skittles Connel, Drew's warrior sister who isn't very smart and I am a blabbermouth. I don't know how to read but Oni-Chan is trying to teach me! If Oni-Chan is me and Drew's big brother, can we call you Mom?" She said so fast, grinning like an idiot as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "_She was just like a little kid," _Brainy thought over hearing the jabbering of the little warrior, _"Just a little child starving for that parent love that she lost." _

"Well I guess you could," Brianna stuttered.

"Whoo! Thanks Mom!" the twins screamed, flinging their arms around her.

"Mother?"

Brainiac 4 jumped at the words and spun around as a younger boy reflection stepped out of the shadows of the door to the cockpit.

"Querl…" she gasped. She was astonished at how handsome and tall young man her baby boy grew into. There was something different about him, voice, eyes, posture...everything. Gone was the cold voice that he had held for most of his life. His eyes sparkled like the stars in the midnight sky, and for 17 years… this was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

"Oni-Chan! Big Brother!" screamed Skittles as she and Drew bounded up and looked eagerly into the Coluan's eyes.

"I'm hungry, brother," whined the little girl as her stomach growled endlessly like the storms on Jupiter.

"You're always hungry," Drew snapped. Skittles jumped on him and held him in an arm-lock. Drew screamed in pain as his twin ranted on about how he was both smart but ignorant and was terrible when it came to gymnastics and martial arts.

"Hey, hey! Skittles off," Brianna ordered. She grabbed Drew while Brainy struggled to restrain a wild and hyper active little sister. Skittles growled and snarled like a puppy as she bit Brainy's arm. God, she and Drew were more of a handful than Brianna thought.

"Where's Big Sister?" Drew asked. They looked around the room, all four minds wondering where Violet had run off too. Of course this was like a family reunion and well… she was the odd ball out from the Coluan and the Keonden quartet. So with out even saying hello she quietly slipped out of the room. But where?

Brainy gave a calm cool look as he knelt down to Skittles's height. "Hey Squirt," he said, grinning as he slid the red leather book into Skittles's hands, "Why don't you show mom and Drew your reading skills?"

"What about you, Brainy?" she asked, cocking her head like a cocker spaniel would do.

"I'm going to go look for Vi. Mom, holler if the munchkins cause any trouble."

"HEY! MOM! BRAINY CALLED US MUNCHKINS!" the twins screamed as their older brother walked off. Brianna smiled. He called her mom. She looked at the twins bickering beside her and then at the memory of the Imskan girl. It was thanks to them that he was starting to move away from Brainiac1.0.

"Mom! Come on! You must hear me read Eeping Sluthy!" Skittles cried.

"Don't you mean Sleeping Beauty, stupid?" Drew asked.

"Mom!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Brianna chuckled as she watched the son that she was torn from for 17 years, strolling down the halls like a gentleman would: His chest puffed out proudly like an eagle, he marched down the hall like a solider. _"Thank you, my Son," _Brainiac4 said as she turned and vanished behind the door of the cockpit.

* * *

She never thought she would see… that…that thing. Whatever it was. Memories of her childhood nightmares came back to her. She could still remember the dream she had with a monster like the one that was in the asylum haunting her for days till she woke up screaming to her mom with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Violet wrapped her cloak around her trembling body, the sleeves dangling lifelessly at her side, counting the tiles on the floor of Brainy's mini lab. She did not notice the android walking in until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

As if this was some dramatic movie, she flung herself at him, tears dripping from her cheeks as she ballisticily sobbed into his chest. His eyes widened at the fact that being in that prison for such a short period of time had stirred a form of fear into her.

"Please don't push me away," she whispered, looking at him. He let her hold him for what seemed like either seconds or minutes, heck could have been hours. He let his worst fear get to him: seeing this girl cry. Inside, his mind flashed so many feelings, his gears turned like crazy, and his breathing began to increase.

Suddenly she pushed away, taking that impulse of the words he was trying to say with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She blinked in shock of his action. For the first time ever, he never treated her, his own slave, like this.

"What are the words that give the definition of when you feel giddied around someone and your stomach turns and they just make you can't stand being near that person because of all that feelings inside?" he babbled quickly. She stared at him, not registering what was just said to her.

"Please. Last night when I was teaching Skittles, I listen to this prince's confession to his princess, it was just three simple words and well when Skittles said it, it was a blurb of words to me. Please it was just three simple words!"

Vi pulled at her matted hair as her heart raced. She felt lost in his eyes as her mind went blank.

"I love you." Her mouth had allowed those secret words lose.

"Are those the words?"

"No," Violet shook her head as she bit her lip, her body trembling again, "That's not just an answer, it's a confession… to you."

"To me?" Brainy stepped back, still not letting go of her hand. She yanked it out and turned away.

"Ever since I saw the real you, I loved you. Before I dared not to think about love, the fear of being rejected. Then I saw the real you and well that's how I got captured. But you didn't capture me you also captured my heart along in the process. And now, everything you command me to do, I do for you. I mean you're perfect in many ways! But now, I'm driven to the fact that either I follow my heart or my will to serve the Legion. I feel like Shakespeare's Juliet! I'm tore between my duties and how I feel. I fell in love with my enemy! I'm supposed to hate you, Brainy. But some how… I can't bring myself to hate…I love you. But… I know that you don't feel the same way!" she screamed.

Through her tears she saw the Coluan leaning on the lab table right next to her, his eyes in shock and disarray.

"I sorry, so sorry… just electrocute me, I'm nothing to you but a stupid, mouthy servant to serve you," she sniffed, giving out her giggle and snort act. There she said it. She shut her eyes, awaiting the cruel punishment from her beloved master.

But nothing came…

Instead she felt a cool hand push the bangs out of her face and another on her shoulder, pulling her towards her master. She slowly opened her eyes and felt his breath on her face.

"That's just the way I feel towards you. I love you too. I hated you at first. All your happy go lucky ways, that adorable laughter of yours, that angelic voice that comes out of your mouth when you sing, your mercy, everything about you I hated. At nights I would promise my generations that I would bring order starting with you, I would fill your heart with fear till I had complete control… but it seemed that as time moved forward you managed to break through the stone layer of what is a heart inside of me. You are my flower my, precious flower but as well my prized possession! I too fell for my enemy and now I can't turn back," he hissed, raising her chin, his lips only millimeters apart from hers.

"I guess that this what happened in the story Skittles read to you about the prince's lover accepted his confession. The kiss?" Vi whispered, smiling.

"Yep." And with that Querl pressed his cold lips against Salu's, tasting for the very first time the warmth of her kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds and gave her feisty smile.

"You know, for a robot, you're not a bad kisser," she giggled.

"Yea? Well you taste like chocolate and I'm still a bit hungry," he said, giving a cocky grin. He pulled her back in, deepening the kiss. He held her even closer than before.

About five minutes later, Little sister and Little brother poked their heads through the door. "Oni-Chan?" Skittles called. Her eyes caught him lip locked with her sister and she smiled grinning. Drew smirked and screamed, "Oni-Chan and Big Sister sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Apollo!" Skittles yelped, punching her brother's head. Brainy and Vi broke away, startled at the intrusion. Little sister gave a sheepish grin as her twin struggled free from her grasped and fled to the other side of the room.

"Continue what you guys were doing while I kill my twin!" Skittles screamed, punching Drew in the stomach and flipping him over and landing her foot on his chest.

"MOM! Diana is trying to kill me!" Drew screamed.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe Bet you didn't see that Skittles's spirit name is Diana and Drew's is Apollo, Mythology! LOL . **

**I got this idea after reading some manga book then looking back at an old Mythology project back in 9th grade. Skittles was half of Artiems and Drew was half of Apollo. Now**

**Skittles in the Spirit world aka part of the Phantom zone is named Diana of the sun, Arty's other name. Her symbols are the Moon and the yang symbol. She like Diana she is fearless and odd. **

**Drew is Apollo and is calm and peace ful and blah blah as Skittles would put it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okays...I SORRY I'M SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T YAPPED MUCH. AND MANY OF YOUS WERE PATIENTLY AWAITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! WELL HERE IT IS. Yes this happens to everyone now. We don't have time cause of stupid school and stupid work. Yup. Yup. I've also been working on YYC again and pictures for a DA contest called EOA (Eye of Arisile) where I play spectator... uh well Spike and Skittles and perhaps Drew play spectator. Sorry again. Phew! 15 pages on Word. **

**P.S Drew calls Violet, Oreo-Chan. Big sister in Japanese is Onee-Chan somewhat like Oni chan. Same way to say it yet odd way to spell them. Oh well didn't care and wanted to add humor. Also ... two more characters appear. **

**And yes Stormy, Spike is one of them. **

**-LadyProtecta (LP) or Squireprincess (SP) out! :funny how both initials end in P 0X0':**

* * *

"Mom! I saw Oni-Chan and Oreo-Chan kissing," Drew sneered as he and his twin sister walked through the door.

"Drew!" Skittles shook her head and punched his arm.

Brianna rolled her eyes as her eyes were fixed to the holo-map in front of her. Her own son of her erm…metal had set a course to a large asteroid located in sector 12 of the galaxy that was inhabited with strange creatures and unknown plant life. She remembered that place 17 years back.

As just a robot mother at the age of 21, she had taken Querl to explore the unknown and try to keep him out of her wretched ancestor's hand. But in the process, he would hide in his quarters calculating the stars and their history by then.

"What's that Oni-Chan?" Skittles asked.

"That is a memory where Mom took me, as a kid," he simply replied. His human sister cocked her head; her eyes swirled with her childish curiosity.

* * *

The twins bolted out the mini cruiser as it touched the Earthy rug and like all children began to explore this world that their eyes have never seen before. The young Connel siblings had grown up with wildlife and had each had experienced and interpreted this life from each of their own perspectives.

Drew, born with his father's brilliant mind, found himself naming the strange fauna and trees that he had seen in his childhood. He grinned like crazy as he ran from tree to tree, babbling on about its type and the info on it.

Skittles, on the other hand, flew through the trees with ease, weaving over and under uprooted roots of trees, carving sticks out of tree limbs. As soon as her feet touched the soil, she went into her warrior phase just as her ancestors have done before.

"Mom! Can I explore?" Skittles asked Brianna. The Coluan mother hesitated for a moment. Would she allow two humans who have now made her their own mother to run off into the woods unsupervised?

"Um… ok… but don't go out of my tracking range," she called as Skittles scampered off into the trees, cries of irritated birds echoing her fading presence. Drew walked up to her, his eyes still filled with wonderment. "Mom, can we go explore as well?" he asked, "I heard strange cries of birds over on the East hill. Can we go, please?

"Fine, but I want to make sure that Skittles hasn't gotten herself in trouble."

"Mom… Skittles is the definition of the word Trouble. Her high curiosity meter stacks up and well, she's bound to pick a fight with some creature."

"She likes to fight?" Brianna didn't like the thought of her new daughter facing off with a giant…something.

"Mom, she was born as a warrior and trained to fight. She's been ranked the No. 6 warrior in the Warrior brawl and she's Class A. In fact she and I squared off once and it was impossible to even aim at her while she's jumping around like a rabbit," Brainy sighed as he followed Vi out of the cruiser.

"That's you two are balancing each other out. Smarts against Strength. You lack mana and she lacks intellect, literally. She ran into the door this morning and constantly rammed into it again and again," Drew grumbled.

* * *

Vi walked along side of the waterfall reflecting all those recent events that she went through. The sunlight eliminated her snow-white skin. It had been at least 3 weeks since it happened. She got captured by her enemy, saved a child from becoming a monster, falling in love with her enemy and betraying her teammates by breaking in and freeing her enemy's mother. Her emerald green outfit was the evidence of these events that she went through.

What would her friends think of her? Would she have to leave the Legion just because she was following her heart?

She looked at the flora and fauna that bloomed around her; the aroma of fresh flowers enticed her senses. It was like being in a dream, or the calm eye of a hurricane of nightmares. But was it all nightmares? She swallowed her tears as she looked at a figure lying in a flowerbed; his dark armor contrasted the pastel petals that fell around him.

She sat beside her dark prince, staring up at the canopy of tall trees withteal and blue leaves that glowed like crystals. They were beautiful. The leaves reminded her of swimming in the sparkling sea as a child and looking up from the water to see the sunlight dance above her. She remembered that she and her best friend, Cousin Butterfly Digsby would chase and be chased by the waves as their foamy hands reached to tag the little girls.

She gasped as something cold and metallic touched her skin. She looked down at Brainy who decide that her lap was a much more comfortable pillow than wildflowers.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, staring straight up at the embarrassed human.

"Just a memory, nothing big," she stuttered looking away. He sat up and looked her straight in the eyes and said absolutely nothing as he picked up a wild ember star lily. She felt so nervous in his eyes as he placed the flower in her hair.

"Looks good with the green, Miss Salu," he hissed, a twinkle in his eye.

She couldn't breathe. Her enemy sitting right next to her, flirting with her, making her heart beat a thousand times faster. Android or Human, evil or good… it didn't matter she loved him.

She broke her gaze and looked back up to the clear blue sky dappled with fluffy white cotton clouds.

"You like it here?" Brainy asked.

"Yes it's so peaceful," Vi smiled.

"I sometimes come here, to get away from all the drama. My mother took me here before they tookher way. She would tell me how wonderful it was here, and afterI created my alliance with Imperiex, I started coming here to reflect. I don't know why but it made me feel more at home, more free than usual. Especially now."

They sat in silence, both fretting over what the future might bring them. What would happen if the Legion came and took her away? Would they once again become enemies? Would their love still be strong even through this time of war? Brainy placed his hand on hers and she squeezed it. He leaned towards her; his breath blew on her neck. He kissed her lips tenderly, feeling the rush of her warmth boil inside of him. They clung to each other, their kiss becoming desperate, enduring the pain of the other felt.

* * *

Suddenly a scream filled the air, sending birds into the sky and the two lover birds to pull apart. Brainy and Vi stared in shock, as Skittles shot through the bushes, shrieking like a banshee on a runaway train.

"THE HORROR! THE HORROR! SCARY THING RIGHT BEHIND ME! WAH!" she screamed. The little girl sounded so diluted and mad that she crashed into a tree; the force of the impact left a deep dent in the tree.

"Ow that hurt," she mumbled, rubbing her head as Brianna franticly ran from the other direction, dragging Drew along.

"Skittles, are you alright, honey?" she cried. The Keonden sat there, dazed.

"Twinkle TWinkle LiTTLE Hostess's Cupcakes. HoW I Wonder who are! UP-oooh pretty colors!" Skittles sang like a drunken man who drank to many bottles of Jewelinan wine before she fell backwards, fainting.

"Sisters… I doubt I'll ever find the answer to their odd behavior, especially little sisters," Brainy mumbled shaking his head.

"You can say that again bro," Drew answered.

Skittles snapped back to reality and nervously studied the bushes from where she had made her rather bashful entrance. Stranded leaves laid like feathers plucked from a pillow that was used as a weapon in a pillow fight. Petals were crumpled and had muddy footprints stained by Skittles's black books.

"I'm not lying, Mom, something was following me. I swear on the Keondensoldier's oath!" Skittles said, still franticly looking for beady eyes that had set interest in stray children who explored their territory.

"It was probably just the wind," Brianna calmly stated.

"Or her idiotic and wild imagination," Drew sarcastically added. Skittles mumbled a few words to herself and snapped her fingers, making a pile of pans and metal spoons fall on Drew's head.

"MOM!" He screamed.

"Take it back or el-" Skittles was cut of by a rustling sound above her. She looked up as a blur of white leap from one tree to the next.

"THERE! THERE IT IS!" she cried.

"Anita, I don't see anything," Brianna sighed.

Skittles bit her lip. She wasn't lying. The little child desperately searched for the creature only to find it landing on her head.

* * *

"GAWAHHHH!" the child ran around in circles as a pure white creature clung to her hoodie, screeching. Skittles stopped to lookover her shoulder as a snow-white monkey peered up at her with its primrose colored eyes.

"Awwwww! It's adorable," Violet squealed, getting a closer examination of the cute little creature.

The monkey leaptup and snatched Anita's cap and ran into the bushes. "Gimme back my hat!" Skittle cried as she ran after it.

"She must have snuck a stash of dried mangos," Drew said, shaking his head. Brainy nodded in agreement.

"SCARY THING IS BACK!" Skittles shrieked again, once again flying out of the bushes like an injured bird. She fled towards Brainy, nearly knocking down the Coluan.

"Kill it Oni-Chan! Kill it!" she whimpered, hugging her older brother. Brainy looked at her to the brambles of short stubby limbs that boarded the rest of the jungle from his hideaway. Rustling sounds filled their ears along with the exotic voices of the forest. Two neon green eyes glimmered in the darkness and a blur of primrose, yellow, orange, and green flew out. Little sister screamed and ran the opposite direction as the creature chased after her,

It was as large as a little dachshund dog and had a flower like head, vine like body with thorns that adorn its body and claws. Its eyes strangely sparkled emerald as it bound after it "friend."

"It's a Drakoflora! Whoa! I thought those were only found on Jupiter! Incredible!" Drew cried, struggling to keep up with the rare animal.

Skittles tripped on her shoelaces and fell flat on her face. The lizard like creature jumped over her, landing right in front of her.

"Yip! Grrr! Yip!" it squeak, licking her face, like a dog. Skittles looked stunned and shaken, her face, dripping with slobber.

"Ewwww!" Skittle squealed, wringing her hair dry.

"I think it likes you, Skittles," Vi giggled and snorted. A white snowball dropped beside her, mocking Skittles as he waved her cap with its tail.

"My hat! GIMMIE!" Skittles screamed. The monkey leapt on Brainy's shoulder, continuing to taunt the child who effortlessly struggled to reach her cap. Only she was two-thirds the size of her robotic brother. Brainy gently pried the hat from the monkey and hastily dumped it on his little sister's head.

"Evil… Monkey and Lizard flower…Can we keep'em, Mom?" Skittles asked.

"…" Brianna was surprised by her human daughter's comment. "Mother?" Drew looked at her, he wanted to keep them too. She was just set free from 17 years of mistreatment, became once again a mother to not only her now teenaged son but also now two human orphans. And she was to live as staging herself as her son's servant.

"Querl… you're in charge of these two, what do you think dear?" she thrust the choice on her son. The white monkey climbed up onto Brainy's head and began picking at it.

"Well…" he looked over at his warrior sisterwhose attention span went from 30 percent to 20 as she chased her new playmate. He wasn't supposed to make them feelright at home in the main ship yet he wanted to keep them entertained and something to keep them preoccupied, especially young Diana who had that tendency of blowing up one part of the lab. He would have to make up an excuse to slide both the monkey and the Drakoflora into the ship.

The only thing that came to him was to use them as experimental animals. Yea that would work.

"Fine… but don't tell Imperiex that they are your pets, promise?"

"We promise older brother," Drew said, tripping his twin.

"MOM! Drew tripped me!"

"Andrew…"

"Sorry…" Drew mumbled.

* * *

"Fine… they can stay, but I want to speak of that Legionnaire hostage. That girl is now getting to your head, Brainiac 5. Distracting you in your work, singing when she is to remain silent, even causing the children to be all happy," Imperiex grumbled.

Brainy looked down. He was right, she was a distraction, pulling him away from his focus to an ordered world.

"What do you request then?" he asked, in his usual bland voice.

"I want her locked away in the solitary room, Confinement X, to be exact. I do not wish of you to see of her again. Your younger slaves are prohibited to visit her nor speak of her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes… sir."

* * *

That very moment, Violet was dragged from her cage to Confinement X, the darkish part of the ship where as young Drew had named it, The black hole of no return. As she was taken away from her friends, she saw Drew who had taken her to be his older sister and role model, with tears brimming from his eyes as Brianna held him close. Skittles in the other hand, was loud. She banged against her cage, screaming protests against Imperiex.

Vi calmed down the bashful child and said everything would be fine and that she shouldn't cry or vow vengeance for her. To the young twins, it felt that everything was being taken away from them, first their parents and now their sister!

They watched as their Jeanne of Arc sisterwas to be lead to her doom of solitary where she was forced to remain there till her death. The darknesswould swallow up her cries of fear like the flames of death.

She was thrown into the frightful prison that seemed to look like The Cask of Amontillado's cage. There were no other windows aside from the door's metal window. As they slammed the door in her face, she broke into tears, in fearing that she will never see her friends, her family nigh her lover ever again.

That night she laid in the wooden plank bed that was filled with splinters. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot red from the Jordan River of tears she cried. Never in her life had she cried. Always to keep back the tears, she would swollowthem and replace the sobbing with her trademark snorting laughter, or she would fight it out, show that she was not a cry baby. But this time… she was alone with darkness… never to see joys of being in the light.

She saw monsters and lost spirits reach out to grab her, ready to eat her up or take them to their place to be weded to the ugliest troll in the world. She knew that it was nothing but her childish self taking over her and causing her to go insane.

"Its only my imagination! It just my crazy imagination! I gave that up years ago! I'm not afraid! I'm not!" she screamed as she blindly ran into the walls that looked to have gone forever. No one could hear her pleas for help. She could only cower back to her little corner and covered her head.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a…a dream…" she laid on the ground and fell asleep. As she slept, the door moaned as it swung open and a figure walked in and carried her to the bed.

* * *

She awoke in the middle of the night, feeling all sore from running and crashing into walls. The wood rubbed against her cheeks and she felt something hard wrap around her waist. She rolled over, staring straight into two-tone magenta eyes that soothed her tramitized soul.

"Brainy?" she squeaked as his lips came crashing down onto hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. The Imskan felt a rush of emotions swell up inside of her, telling her that she wasn't alone. The Coluan villain held the small heroine close to his body, whispering in her ears soothing words before kissing her neck, his breath tickling her each time his lips made contact with her snow white skin. She gave a soft moan and held him close.

"Now go to sleep…" he whispered.

"But… what about Imperiex?" she whimpered.

"He doesn't have the power to keep me away from you, Vi. Now go to sleep, I'll watch over you," he kissed her lips.

She obeyed her master and fell asleep in his every night the handsome android would hold her in his arms while she slept. Nothing could take him away from his flower.

* * *

A few days later, he snuck in again in to visit her, this time he brought the twins and their new animal companions now named Koko and Spike. The twins were thrilled to see their sister, seeing that she was unharmed by the fears of confinement.

That night as Drew and Skittles slept peacefully curled up on what they now believed to be forever their bed, the floor, Brainy leaned against the wall, staring at his family. His fears enveloped him. He felt a gentle hand slip onto his shoulder, he turned around and gazed into those amethyst crystals.

"Brainy?" her sweet voice made his wires spark, "you alright?"

"I can't- I-I can't lie to you, Violet… I-I have been fearing," He whispered.

"What?"

"The thought of-of what would happen… when the Legion comes to take you back along with the twins…"

Vi looked at him and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Brainy, sweetie… they would never miss me. I was always invisible to them. Just a nobody who was only sent on missions and such. They only called upon my expertise for battle and science never for get togethersor parties. No nothing like that. …And that's when I met you, your mom, Little Skittles and Drew. People who I never thought would actually realize I had existed in this life…I could never leave you guys, especially you, you broke down those walls that kept me locked away from the emotion itself. For some reason…I don't want to lose you either," she stroked his cheek. Tears formed in her eyes as she held him close and didn't want to let go as the cloaked with stars and dreams, the Sandman, blew his spellbinding sand in her face.

* * *

The next morn came an unexpected turn. After throwing one of her out of control fits, Skittles and Koko was thrown into another Confinement next door the her sister's. The walls were thick but noise could easily travel through it.

"Now tell me what happened," Violet asked sitting right next to the wall.

"I accidentally got mad and rebelled against Mr. Big Fatso Impie, throwing pie at him," Skittles's voice muffed.

"Big Fatso Impie? Sis, you are weird," Vi giggled.

"Kokothrew up a hair ball on his head. Mom tried to talk him out of throwing us into the Confinement but no… he wanted to show Drew what would happen to him if he misbehaved! Drew looked devastated… will he be okay sister?"

"I'm sure he will," Violet sighed, awaiting Skittles response. All she got was silence.

* * *

Drew burstedthrough the door with Spike by his side. "Sister! Sister! The Legion! Your team, they're raiding the ship! Hurry!" He cried, dragging, her out. As they ran down the echoing halls… they forgotten two other lives that laid in their own cage in deep slumber.

Anguished cries of the guards rang in their ears as smoke filled the halls. Violet could hear the familiar voices echo the walls as she ran. This was it! She was going home!

She felt her feet leave the surface of the floor and looked up into magenta screens she loved so dearly. Brainy, now in his mecha version, held her in his armored arms while carrying Drew and Spike on his back.

"Brainy?" she gasped.

"I was afraid of this," he mumbled.

He landed behind some rubble, hidding them from Imperiex and the Legion. "You can go on from here, the Legion has already taken mother "hostage" so you don't have to worry about being sparted with her. I'll cover for you." He hissed. Drew nodded and held onto Spike tightly. Violet on the other hand looked as if she was going to cry. Brainy lifted her small chin as he handed her back her flight ring and communicator.

"I d-don't want to leave you… even if you are a…a … DAMMIT! I can't say it! I love you, inside and out, boy or mecha… I love you, Brainiac 5.0!Even if we are forever more be Romeo and Juliet. Even if-if…" She couldn't hold in, it hurt too much to even look into those gorgeous eyes of her dark prince. She began to sob as she took off her green flower, her hair fell in her face. Violet took his large hand and placed the precious emblem of her in it.

With his free hand, he push her bangs out of her face, staring into the amethyst crystals that he had come to love. "Hush… shhh Vi, don't cry, please…I promise when this all over I-I'll find you and I would be free. I want to live with you… I love you too," he whispered. He lifted her up a few meters and held her close. This would be the last time he would ever get to hold her.

The android set the Imskan down and they stared into each others eye for a long time. Drew rolled his eyes. Though he was upset himself, the Keonden felt like he was going to be sick. Screw this mushy stuff… just get to the part now.

"AW JUST KISS ALREADY!" he yelled shoving his older sister into Brainy.

Cold lips met the warmth of the human's as Vi's eyes widened and quickly closed as she threw her arms around his neck. Brainy returned back to his original state and kissed back with full force, his arms wrapped around her waist as he breathed in her scent. Why did this have to end so soon?

They slowly pulled away and Violet, looked back at him as she ran with Spike and Drew down towards the corridor where Brianna was hiding.

* * *

"PLEASE! I DON'T MEAN ANY HARM! I SWEAR!" Brianna pleaded. Kell held her above the floor by her collar.

"Shut it. Once a Brainiac always a Brainiac. You can save your voice com till we're on the cruiser, lady," he growled. Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, XS and her cousin, Impluse glared at the android.

Fear… the feeling… she was scared. Where were her three babies? Were they alive?

"Phantom Girl to Bouncing Boy, we have recovered Shrinking Violet as well as another prisoner of the ship. All units have signaled that there is no other hostages. We can end this raid."

"Bouncing Boy to Phantom Girl, Lighting Lad, and Dawnstar, all units retreat and return to the cruiser. Unit 1 has Brainiac 4 hostage," Chuck replied.

"_Brainiac 4? Exactly how many Brainiacs are in this world?" _Lightingin lad asked.

"More than just one… this one seems to act a tad bit odd though… more like… human…"

"_MAMA!" _

"ANDREW!" Brianna cried out as she was dragged to the Legion's ship. She was thrown into a prison in the belly of the ship.

* * *

Vi stared at the mirror as she dried her face with the towel. She stared at her quarters. It had been a while since she slept in the old room. Nothing had been touched since she was captured. A tad bit of dust… but could fix that up.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said quietly. In walked Saturn Girl, XS and White Triplicate.

"Hey are you okay?" XS asked, "Imra sensed that you seemed to have your thoughts clogging your brain."

Vi sadly smiled and shook her head… her laugh… it wasn't the same.

"That means you're lying, Shrinking Violet. Come on out with it, girl," Lulu demanded.

"Perhaps you can show me what is bothering you," Saturn Girl suggested.

"NO!" Vi backed away. She didn't want to tell them…

The Imskan backed away, tipping over and shattering a glassof water, the watersplattered all over her new dress. Her friends looked at her, bewildered at her action. Violet looked down and began to cry.

"Violet…" Jenni began to say. Violet broke down and ran into Imra's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"About what, sweetie?" Lulu asked.

"Violet… why don't we sit in the sitting bay and talk about it," Saturn girl said as she and her friends led the teen shrinking girl to the lounge. They were joined by Umbra and Nura.

"Now tell us what happened," White said soothingly.

"I-I fell in love…" Vi whispered.

"What?"

"I FELL IN LOVE!"

The girls' eyes lit up. "You fell in love?" Squeaked XS.

"Really who?" Dream Girl's eyes widened.

"OMG! WAIT TILL TINYA HEARS THIS. SHE IS SOOOO GOING TO FLIP!" Shadow Lass cried to Saturn Girl.

"Our little Shrinking Violet… all grown up!" White dried her eyes with a hankie.

Violet blushed. Okay… so she let her guard down… but she let her heart be off guard and it was stolen by her android prince.

"So which prisoner was it?" XS asked.

"Huh?" The Imskan blinked.

"Who? We'll go and kick Imperiex's bootie and you two can have the day off!" sighed Dream Girl.

"I-It wasn't a prisoner… the only guy prisoner was Andrew. Speaking of-"

"Ah- no you stay right on the line girl. If it wasn't a prisoner… was it a guard? Oooh spicy!"

"Ew! NO! THOSE GUYS ARE GROSS!"

"THEN WHO?"

Violet took a deep breath… it was now or never. "I FELL IN LOVE WITH BRAINIAC 5.0!"

All of a sudden the room went quiet. The girls stared at her with blank looks on their faces as if their favorite band was sold out of the century.

"I'm sorry. But … he- he- YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! Not the way that Drew and I knew him…I love him… but I'm torn between two sides. I'm so sorry…"

Umbra was the first to break out of her trance. She shook her head. A small smile was shown on her pale blue skin.

"(sigh) Well gals… I can't protest against love nor have the power to control it… this ones a Type: Romeo and Juliet one. Two starcrossed lovers fall in love, their families basically want to kill each other. Blah blah."

"But this is the Brainiac 5 we're talkin'n about. The one who nearly killed our Clark, the one who is the desendant of the very first monster himself, the one who is-" White began to speak. Violet covered her ears.

"NO! Brainy was like that but-but- b-but he had another side to him. I was his slave and some how I developed feelings for the boy. I saw something in him… compassion… fear… neglected… he was everything… despite being a figure of evil… inside somewhere… inside those wires… he was something else. Brainy was even the world to the twins."

"Twins? What twins? We just rescued-" Dream girl began to yap when Phantom Girl called.

_"Guys… um our little Guest… Andrew Connel… uh… we have a problem…"_

* * *

The girls flew over to the meeting room where Tinya, Orange and Purple, and the other guys were awaiting their arrival with Spike in Cosmic Boy's arm and Drew in some magic shield that kept the Legion separated from him.

"He refuses to eat… he keeps yelling out 'Diana, Oni-chan, Oreo Chan and Mama'… everytime we close to him, he would raise his staff and send us flying backwards. Violet is there anything you remember about this code names," Cosmic boy asked.

"I know that he calls me Oreo Chan for big sister…" Vi walked over to Drew's self encloseure. The Imskan tapped on the glowing force. The brown haired young boy perked up and ran up to her. "Oreo Chan! Big Sister! You're here! Wheres Diana, Mama and Oni-chan," he yipped.

"Isn't his mom dead?" Tinya asked.

"MAMA'S DEAD! MAMA! MAMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! MAMA!" Drew pounded against his prison, his pupils became small and his eyes went from ruby violet to electric blue.

"Okay… whats wrong with him?" Saturn girl asked as she scooted into Garth's arms.

"WHERE IS MAMA?"

"Its Lady Areses's Berzerk trademark. All of her desendantshave it," Violet stated. She turned to the little boy with the mad glowing eyes.

"Drewbie… sweetie… calm down… Big sister is here. Can you tell my friends who you are talking about," she cooed.

"Vi, dear sister… I'm not a baby. I know that my birth mother is dead… I meant my adopted mother! Where is my mom Brianna! Where is she! Where is Brianna Dox!" Drew snarled, glaring at the others.

"He thinks that Brainiac 4.0 is his mother? What did they do to him? Brainwash him?" Cham asked as he tapped on the glowing glass. Drew's eyes flared.

"ANDREW YIN CONNEL STOP IT!" the Imskan jumped infront of her teammate. She turned to Cham, "Don't intimidate him. You all know very well that Keondens use magic. Both warriors and mages. And Andrew is a Class B mage… and those are considered intermediate warlocks. Don't be fooled by his age or his size."

"Vi… I want mother… please… I know she's here. I want to see her…" The mage sniffed.

"Rokk, please… Brainiachad done nothing to him. The boy mentally needed someone to love him as a parent. And after we rescued Brainiac4.0, some how he made a bond with her dubbed her his mother."

Cosmic Boy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine… we'll take him to see his "mother" but we have to be ready incase she goes rouge. I don't trust her."

* * *

The prison rooms were mostly empty. The Legion would usually just drop off the prisoners at Takron Glatos and move on. Yet they kept Brianna in a special room, made only to keep "insane" prisoners.

Clark wanted to get to know his old friend's desendant. He remembered Sol and Areses. They were younger than him but they were powerful. He could see Sol being the dork he was, boss his little sister around as he continued his studies. And Areses… small as she was… she had short temper that could flare up anytime. Her electric blue eyes would glow as she swung her sword madly, taking down any enemy.

To him it seemed as if it was only months ago after the fall of Empress Hay Wan of the Eastern Sea was banished to the Spirit world. And now boom… 1000 years into the future and he meets this kid.

"So you're Lady Areses's desendant, eh?" he asked. Drew nodded as he tightened his hold on Spike's leash. He knew very well that this dude right next to him was Superman… Sensei Areses's friend, but he was so uptight of how everything.

"Whats it like being Areses's Desendant?"

"Okay… but we lost the title after my sister recived the Scar of a thousand shames. Speaking of which have you seen her?"

"Uh… I'm not from around here…sorry."

"Its okay. MOM!" Drew perked up and ran to his mother who stood between Blok and Sun Boy. He ran into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Drew… oh honey are you okay? I was so worried," Brianna sighed. At least one of her children was safe… but…

"Andrew… where is your sister?"

"I don't know mom… I thought she was-"

"Oh no."

Everyone turned to look at Violet. The girl clutched her sleeve. "She must still be in the prison cell on Imperiex's ship."

"Wait… are you say… you all didn't rescue her," Brianna stood up… her eye screens scanned everyone's face.

"We checked every corner of the ship. But no sign of a little girl showed up," said Phantom Girl.

"But there was another passage. Skittles and little monkey, Koko were tossed into the jail cell- she must have fallen asleep… that's why she was left behind.," Drew cried.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship, the Coluan boy walked down the corridor… the warm inside of him went cold and loneliness embraced him. There was no mom… no twins… no annoying pets that the children had found… and no Vi.

His family… his family… he had to keep them safe. And the only way he could do that was to set them all free. Even his little flower who he loved very much. He had to set her free as well. He felt him lips… they were still stained with her lipstick.

And all he had left was a flower… a toy car from Drew… and the echoing memories that he had for the past month. He walked down the prison cells, playing holograms of his memories. Listening to Violet singing, Drew solving 108th grade math problems, and mom telling stories of heroes of the past. But his most cherised memories,Watching the little nutty girl who called him brother struggle to read.

"'_And E-dwa-rd, the l-ad-y and the pu-ss and b-oo-ts li-ved hap-pil-y eve-r af-ter…' Big brother! I did it!"_ the child cried. She hugged the boy as the hologram faded away.

Suddenly he heard sobs coming from the confinement prisons. That was odd… he thought all of the prisoners were set free. He once again transformed back into his battle form and raced to the source of the cries.

* * *

Cell 12…

Brainiac kicked down the door and to his surprise not all of the prisoners had escaped…

There sitting crossleggedin a pool of tears was little Skittles with Koko the monkey resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were puffy and she hiccuped every few seconds.

"B-big Brother?" she sniffed. New tears formed in the little child's eyes. "BIG BROTHER!" She ran to him and threw her arms waist, bawling even louder than before.

Brainy shifted back to his boy form and lifted his kid sister up and carried her out of the prison cell. "I thought that you all left. Why didn't you leave with Drew and Violet?" he asked.

"Me and Koko fell asleep… where are they. Where's mom?"

"Mom, Drew, Spike and Vi were rescued by the Legion, they must have forgotten that you were still down here." Brainy had to get his sister out of here. Half of him knew that Imperiex would do something horrible to her if he found out about this. Yet the other half was happy that she stayed put. At least he still had someone to care for. But inside he knew that things didn't last forever.

He had to keep little Diana away from Imperiex… away from his own allies and away from… himself...


End file.
